Call My Name
by PrinceRoxas
Summary: School delinquent Arthur has a bad reputation for being cursed…but when honor student Kiku bumps into him one day, he finds that curse may be true! Kiku can't keep Arthur off his mind and he's willing to do anything if it means saving his sanity! AU,UK/JP
1. 1st Period

The afternoon bell was tolling its doldrums as students filed out of their classrooms for lunch. Chatter filled the air and soon drowned out the noise of the bell. But that chatter quickly died out and the hallway became eerily silent. Kiku was just coming out of his classroom when everything went quiet. He looked up and saw the reason; _he_ was coming down the hall.

Standing at 5'6" with a mop of tussled blonde hair, narrow green eyes and eyebrows that seemed to grow into his hair, he was someone everyone avoided. He had a notorious knack for finding trouble and he'd been in more fights than one, coming out victorious single-handedly. Everyone knew about his heated rivalry with Antonio, another of the school's tasteless thugs. On his first day of school, he'd picked a fight with Antonio and by the end of the day everyone knew his name.

His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and his usual sour glare plastered his face. There were a few bandages on his cheek and arm. His school uniform was unkept; the ends of his shirt were hanging out from underneath his sweater vest and the sleeves were rolled up as well. Other students were squeezing each other to the sides, making a wide berth as he passed.

Kiku ignored their antics; they were rude and no one should be treated like that, even if they did start fights. He didn't bother moving over as he walked towards the library. Kiku passed Arthur, accidently bumping his shoulder. Arthur's head swiveled and their eyes made contact for the briefest of moments. As soon as those piercing green eyes touched his, Kiku felt his chest tighten and he gasped slightly.

"S'rry," Arthur mumbled and kept walking, unrifled by the contact.

A buzz of whispers ran like wildfire through the onlookers, inaudible but definite. They had made eye contact! Kiku was oblivious to the heated mutters around him. His heart was pounding like fire and they had barely touched shoulders! What was this horrible heat rising up in his body? Fear…or something more like…

Someone grabbed Kiku from behind and he jumped like a cat, throwing his attacker into the floor in front of him. The attacker skidded across the faux marble tile, emitting a high pitched cry.

"Oww! That really hurt Kiku! What did I do this time?"

"What's got you so jumpy Kiku?" asked a new voice.

Kiku looked up behind him to see his friend and fellow Student Council member Ludwig. Ludwig walked around Kiku and picked the assaulter from the floor.

"Really, Felici you can't just grab people like that," he scolded. "You're lucky he didn't throw you into the wall."

"It wouldn't have mattered! I've got a hard head!" Felici replied, obviously pleased with his retort. Ludwig bonked him again.

"Dummy! That's how you get concussions! The last thing I need is to drag your sorry arse to the infirmary!"

Felici clutched his head, tears in his eyes. "*sniff* Sorry, Ludwig…I'll be more careful next time…"

Ludwig gave an exasperated sigh and turned back to Kiku. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter?"

"No…I…it's nothing. Nothing at all." Kiku tightened his grip on his satchel's strap on his shoulder. His chest still felt tight even though Arthur was long gone by now.

"Oiii, Kiku!" A newcomer was running down the hall towards the trio, waving his arms. He wasn't quite as tall as Ludwig and not nearly as broad, but a decent height none the less. He wore a brown coat over his uniform, it replacing the usual blue blazer for boys.

"Oh, Alfred…what's the matter?"

"I need you to go pick up some papers for me down at the dean's office. They're for the upcoming sports festival."

"I see. Alright. Where do you want me to take them?"

"Just take them to the student council room. I'll pick them up later. Thanks a million, I really appreciate it. I would get them myself, but I've got to go talk to the school newspaper."

Alfred waved goodbye and bolted down the hall, off in a rush again. Ludwig sighed again.

"The President certainly as a lot of…energy. Do you need any help with that?"

Kiku shook his head. "No, I can manage it. I need to go to the library anyway and it's on the way."

The dean's office was one hallway over from the library, and the student council room one floor above that, so it wasn't a far walk. Alfred though, hadn't bothered to mention just how _many_ papers there were. Kiku had to make three trips with the paper stacks. They were just a bunch of flyers advertising the different events of the sports festival. Kiku was coming out of the student council room after his second trip when he was hailed by a group of girls.

"So, so is it true?" one asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid! We all know what happened! We _saw _it! You made eye contact with_ him_, that British demon!"

Kiku stepped backward slightly. "Umm…yes? What of it?"

"Don't you know of the _curse_? Everyone who's ever looked into his eyes has become his next victim!"

The other two girls squealed. "Remember what happened to poor Francis? And before that Antonio got it! And there was Kaoru too! He's just bad luck! You'd better watch yourself!"

The girls giggled and kept walking, their conversation continuing without Kiku. What a ridiculous notion, a curse of all things? Kiku, being Japanese, did have some inkling of magics in the world, but he was not a believer of it. There was nothing remotely supernatural about Arthur in the first place…but then Kiku remember that horrible feeling in his chest after he'd looked into his eyes. That was something he could not explain away.

Kiku shook his head, banishing the thought and returned to the room. He still had to staple some of the flyers together. Curses didn't exist and that was that.

As it turned out, Kiku didn't finish putting the flyers together until well past the last bell. The sun was setting outside and a golden orange light bathed the interior of the room. As he finally stapled the last of the packets, he gave a sigh and stretched his stiff shoulders. He looked out the window at the orange tinted grounds.

"That took longer than I expected. I shall have to remember to inform the President to not shluff his work onto lower members…"

"You always stay late to work?" asked a voice at the door. Kiku jumped at the sudden noise and turned toward the door. He didn't remember leaving it open… Leaning against the door jamb was the same man he had bumped into earlier that afternoon. He wore a blank expression, completely unfazed by Kiku's surprise. His bandages were gone from his face, but his wrist was still wrapped up.

"N-not always. I-I just had some extra tasks to-what are you doing?"

Arthur had crossed the room and picked up one of the packets. He started flipping through it. "You've got these in the wrong order."

"What?"

Arthur held up the papers, his face still blank. "See? You've completely switched these around."

Kiku took the paper and flipped through it himself. Arthur was right; he had somehow mixed up the order and put page 4 where 7 was supposed to be and that wasn't the only one. Kiku quickly looked through the other packets; they too were out of order. He gave a frustrated grunt and flung the paper back atop the stack.

"Great…now I'll have to do them all over again!"

"Did Alfred push this on you?"

Kiku's head popped up from the table. "Huh? Wha-how did you-?"

Arthur scowled shaking his head. "He's always been like that. He takes on huge tasks that he knows he can't do and either doesn't finish it or shoves the blame onto someone else. I've never known him to do or create anything by himself. I'm surprise he even got voted student council president…"

"Well…I've wondered that myself…but…it's not like he's so unreliable you can't trust him…by the way, what are you doing here?"

Arthur shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "I was coming back from the library and I saw the door open. I didn't think anyone stayed on the grounds this late."

"Oh, I see." For some reason, Kiku was a little disappointed that their meeting was just happenstance. He stood from his chair and picked up his satchel. "I should be heading back to the dorms anyway. I'll just tell Alfred he can redo the flyers himself tomorrow."

He pushed past Arthur and made to leave, thinking the conversation was over. But Arthur suddenly grabbed Kiku's arm and pulled him back.

"Wait. There was one last thing I wanted to do." Arthur yanked on Kiku's sleeves hard, forcing him to fall forward. A pair of hot moist lips bore down on Kiku's own. It was a fleeting touch, but it was enough to make Kiku turn red. He jerked out of Arthur's hold and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Wha-what the hell was that?" Kiku's voice quavered as he shouted. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

"You're so naïve it's almost cute. You're all alone in the school, so no one will hear you scream." Arthur heavily forced Kiku back against the wall, holding tight to his wrists, his face barely millimeters from Kiku's.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me, that my gaze is a curse. Well, I've been inclined to believe it." The smile that curled his lips was extremely unsettling. Kiku's stomach did a flip and he suddenly felt lightheaded. Arthur was holding so tight to Kiku's wrists that it was beginning to hurt.

"Le-let go of me! You're hurting me! If you don't let go I'll-,"

"You'll what?" Arthur asked nonchalantly. His voice was cool but his expression had turned dangerous, as if a dark aura surrounded him. His body pressed closer as he spoke. "Scream? I told you no one will hear you."

Kiku's mouth clamped shut and he swallowed hard. So this is what people meant when they said he was a demon! He really was a monster! How could he have been swayed so easily by those green eyes? To think that such a man could have been decent in the first place…Kiku had only himself to blame. He glared at Arthur.

Arthur laughed at his defiant stare. "Such a glare! I guess I'll have to teach you some manners."

In a flash, a hand seized Kiku's chin, forcing his head up. That pair of lips came down again, just as hot or perhaps even hotter than before. Soft to the touch yet burning so passionately Kiku thought he might catch fire…and an expert tongue that knew all the moves. Where the hell had he learned to kiss like that?

"Mhgn…ah…mhn…"

Kiku couldn't even resist the advance. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt weak in the knees. Oh the humility of it…to be reduced to this…his Japanese pride would not stand for it! Finally Athur let go of Kiku, a satisfied look on his face and a complete air of superiority about him. Kiku, all the strength gone from his legs, slid down to the floor. Arthur knelt down to Kiku's level and smirked at him.

"There, much better!"

Kiku spit to clean his mouth. "You're disgusting…assaulting me like that…I should have you thrown out for sexual harassment!"

"Oh, but you won't, you see." Arthur's unsettling smile was back. "Because you know you liked it. I've been watching you for awhile now. A perfect straight A student…actively involved with his school and liked by many…you're so perfect it's sickening. I decided it was time to dirty your rep."

Arthur stood, reached in his back pocket and tossed something down at Kiku. "I know you won't be satisfied with just kisses. I know you better than you think and I also know you'll come back for more. I'll be eagerly awaiting your arrival."

And with that, he waltzed right out of the room as if he owned the place. Kiku picked up the card Arthur had tossed at him. Scrawled across it was a single line of handwritten letters spelling out an address.


	2. 2nd Period

The next morning, Kiku ended up sleeping late, which was something he never did. He was the type of person to be up and about long before the cock crowed. He had great difficulty getting to sleep the night before, his thoughts haunted by that sudden assault. When at last he cracked is eyes open (after finally getting to sleep around 4 am) a quick glance at his digital clock shot him straight out of bed.

"The hell? Shi-I'm gonna be late!"

Kiku tossed the clock aside, hastily gathered up his uniform and threw it on as fast as he could. He didn't even bother to fix his bed head as he bolted out the door, charged down the stairs and pelted across the dormitory lawn towards the main building, bag swinging and all. He was halfway there when he heard the bells staring to chime first hour. He picked up the pace, whizzing past people at track record speed.

"I…*huff*…made…it…" Kiku gasped as the bell tolled its final chime.

Kiku had arrived at his first hour classroom with a minute to spare. He was breathing very hard, hand clamped to his chest as he heaved in and out. Alfred was also in his first hour and immediately noticed the unusual scene.

"Whoa! You look like you just ran a marathon!" Alfred stated as Kiku flopped down next to him with a sigh of relief. "You're never late for class! And your uniform! You look like you took a page out of Gilbert or Arthur's book!"

Kiku winced at the mention of Arthur's name. He looked down at his clothes; yes they were disheveled, but it wasn't that bad. He'd at least remembered to wear his blazer. He ran a hand through his wind tangled black hair and laid across the desktop.

"I couldn't sleep last night and my alarm didn't go off…that's all…"

"Rrrriiighhttt…" Alfred said with disbelief.

The door of the classroom opened and Kiku looked up, expecting to see the teacher. Instead, his face blanched when he saw who it was. Arthur Kirkland strode into the room, hands shoved in pockets like usual and preset glower on his face. It didn't help Kiku's already queasy stomach when he sat down next to him.

"That's another first," Alfred said, leaning back to look at Arthur. "When did his Majesty decide he was worthy of coming to class?"

Arthur glanced at him then looked back at the blackboard. "I just felt like coming today. I can come to class if I want to."

_That's a lie and you know it!_ Kiku said in his mind. He didn't dare raise his head for fear of making eye contact with him. Instead he remained atop the desk, pretending like he hadn't noticed Arthur.

"Oh yeah, Alfred. You should do your own work yourself, instead of shluffing it off on other people." Arthur's tone was casual, but it had a certain pointed-ness to it.

"Whhaaattt? Who says I'm skipping my duties? I do everything I'm supposed to!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Still blaming others too I see. Heh, you never change. Grow a set and man up to it."

"Why you-!" Alfred jumped from his seat, fist raised and anger in his voice. He thankfully didn't get a chance to do anything, because at the same moment the teacher entered the room. Alfred sunk back into his chair sulking as the teacher began taking roll-call. Kiku could feel the heated tension rising and it was rather unsettling. He didn't want to get caught up in a row between these two.

As the teacher began the day's lesson, Kiku found himself drifting off. His eyes felt so heavy and after only 3 hours of sleep, the deprivation was getting to him. It wasn't long before he was conked out cold.

Kiku couldn't have been out for that long, but he was woken by someone roughly shaking him. A muffled voice was reaching his ears, but he couldn't quite make it out as he surfaced.

"…an't keep sleeping here. Class's ended. Can you even hear me?"

"Mmm…huh?" Kiku sat up, rubbing an eye and yawning. "What?"

"I said class is over. You slept through the whole thing."

Kiku blinked at the speaker and promptly backed away, falling out of his chair in his haste to get away. Arthur was still sitting in his chair, elbow on the desk and head in hand. He was staring down at Kiku on the floor with bored eyes.

"You're sure jumpy when you get up," he said, expression unchanging.

"Of course I'd be, especially with you in the room! What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. I was getting bored of watching you sleep though." Arthur suddenly stretched and leaned back on the desks behind him. "Gahhh, damn it all! Alfred got me pissed and now I can't vent it on him!"

"You shouldn't always resort to violence," Kiku said, standing up and picking up his satchel. He turned to leave, but Arthur grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back. That dangerous glint was back in his eye.

"I gotta vent it somehow and since you're awake at last…"

Kiku tensed instinctively, but Arthur let him go without doing anything. Instead, he ruffled Kiku's hair and leaned back in his chair. Kiku gave him a weird look.

"I should be getting to my next class. I've probably missed second hour…"

"No, it's more like you missed second as well as third and fourth."

"What?"

Arthur shrugged, back to his apathetic attitude. "You were snoozing pretty soundly. Alfred tried getting you up when class ended, but he couldn't begin to knock you up. So you've basically missed half the day."

Kiku slumped back down in his chair in slight shock. "I…I can't believe that…"

Arthur sat staring at him a while longer then suddenly stood up. "I've got an idea. Since you've already missed most of the day, let's go on a date."

Kiku didn't know why he went with him. He could have just as easily refused him, even walked away. But the earnestness in his voice when he said it only made Kiku sigh and follow him out to the school gates. Thankfully the school grounds seemed to be deserted as the pair walked out across the campus. Kiku didn't want anyone to see him with this distasteful man. After all, he did have a reputation to uphold. But then again, what good was that reputation if he'd missed so much of the day?

The United World Academy was located about an hour's train ride from the nearest city. The station itself was situated a block away from the actual school and served as transportation for students who didn't live in the dorms. Dorm living wasn't mandatory and some students preferred to live off campus.

Birds chirped in the trees over the station, which was really nothing more than a little wooden booth that held an automated ticket dispenser and a concrete platform raised about 3ft from the ground. There were a couple benches there too. Kiku sat down with relief on one, setting his bag in his lap and sighing. Arthur sat down next to him, staring straight ahead. He looked like he was concentrating on something.

"Um…aren't you going to get the tickets?" Kiku asked uncertainly.

In response, Arthur held up a plastic card. "Don't need to. I've gotta rail card."

"Rail card?"

"Cause I live off campus."

"Oh." As the conversation turned silent again, Kiku looked further down the track. He could see a faint light in the distance and a low rumbling was getting closer and closer. A couple minutes later, the train pulled in and came to a hissing stop, spewing steam everywhere from its pistons. A conductor hopped down from the first carriage.

"Ticket?" he asked as they walked up. Arthur held out his card. The conductor took it, swiped it on a little handheld then gave it back. "You know you'll be charged double for a guest passenger right?"

"I don't care. I'll just pay the bill later. That's what the bloody card's for."

The conductor shrugged. "Alright. Have a nice trip, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur climbed into the carriage without even a thank you. As Kiku began to climb up as well, the conductor blew his whistle and waved. "ALL ABOARD!"

The engine blared its own whistle and lurched forward, slowly gaining speed as it pulled out. Kiku sat down next to Arthur, who was gazing out the window expressionless. The carriage was empty save for a few other passengers and it was silent, the only sounds the _clickety-clack clicketly-clack_ of the train's wheels on the track. Kiku looked at Arthur again, who seemed to totally ignore his existence. That was making Kiku slightly angry. If the guy'd gone so far to ask him out, why didn't he act like he was happy about it? Unless of course, this was just part of his ploy to undermine Kiku. Well, that had worked to perfection.

Kiku dug into his satchel, pulled out his 120GB iPod and plugged the little earbuds in. If Arthur could ignore him, he could do it too. He turned up the volume, leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. It would be another hour before they reached Lorraine.

The trip was uneventful and silent as well. It seemed Arthur wasn't the kind of guy to make small talk. That only pissed Kiku off. When the train finally steamed into Lorraine Grand Station, Kiku was pretty cross.

"Alright you," Kiku started, using his strictest tone. "You got me all the way out here. The least you could do is talk to me!"

To Kiku's huge surprise, Arthur's ears turned a little pink. He scratched his head. "Umm, well…I…didn't really know what to talk about. Most people run when they see me coming."

_This guy is unbelievable!_ Kiku thought. _Who would be so rude as to run the minute they see you?_ Kiku sighed again, hands on his hips.

"Alright, if you need topics, I'll give them to you. Let's just get this over with before someone sees us. Where are we going anyway,_ Mr. Kirkland_?"

"Uh, well I hadn't thought about that…"Arthur said sheepishly. "I was kinda surprised when you actually followed me…"

Kiku's eye twitched. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!" Kiku grabbed Arthur's hand and started half-dragging him off the platform.

"H-hey! What gives here?"

Kiku turned and glared at him. "You're the one who wanted to go on a date. So we're going on a date."

"R-really? I mean, you're not going to run from me?"

"Of course not! I'm not as shallow as some people and only judge by appearances!"

At that statement, Arthur's face brightened. A big smile spread across his face, genuine as a child's on his birthday. "Alright! I know just where to go then! Come on, Kiku let's get going!"

Arthur took Kiku's hand and off the pair went into town. Kiku was caught off guard by Arthur's enthusiasm; it was like he was a totally different person outside of school. What had seemed like a brooding hoodlum didn't seem so bad now. But Kiku new that appearances were deceiving at best, quickly recalling the incident from yesterday. But that smile…well, Kiku supposed it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a little fun.

As it turned out, Arthur's "perfect place" was a candy shoppe. Lorraine was an old-fashioned town, and the shop was styled as such. A painted wooden sign hung outside and a chalkboard sat outside the door displaying the day's specials. There were a lot of people out and about, but none of them gave the pair a second look. The door gave a little jingle of bells as Arthur pushed the door open. The minute it was open, Kiku's nose was assaulted by the sickly sweet smell of melted sugar, chocolate and vanilla.

"Oi, Mrs. Vanderbelt!" Arthur called into the store. He waved at a short, pudgy middle aged woman standing behind the counter. Her blonde hair was graying a bit and was pulled back into a tight bun. She was taking a box down from the shelf, but turned when she heard her name. She smiled.

"Oh, Arthur! Come back for more sweets, dear?"

"You bet! You know you make the best candy in town!"

Mrs. Vanderbelt chuckled. "Oh dear, I don't know about that…hmm? Oh! Who's your friend? A classmate from school?"

"Oh yeah! This is the one I was telling you about!"

"Oh ho ho ho…so you're the infamous Kiku Honda? My, you look just like I thought you would…oh dear, don't mind an old woman's ramblings! I'm sure you're a very nice boy." She winked at Kiku. "Don't ever go easy on him, dear. He'll walk all over you otherwise."

Arthur's cheeks turned rosy. "H-hey! Don't go giving him ideas!"

Mrs. Vanderbelt chuckled again. "Ho ho ho…well now, what can I get for you boys? Arthur, I just finished a fresh batch of your favourite raspberry pastilles."

"_Really?_ I want one! Oh, can I get some licorice and sweet-n-sours too?"

"Of course. Is there anything you'd like dear?"

"Ah! Umm…I'm…not really a big fan of sweet things…but thank you anyway…"

"That's a shame…I feel bad not giving Arthur's sweetheart something…"

"Eh? Sweetheart?" Now it was Kiku's turn for his face to turn red. "J-just what has he been telling you?"

"Oh ho ho ho…you are so adorable! I can see why Arthur's so enamored with you. Alright dear, here you go…oh and don't forget your chocolate rabbit!"

"Thanks again, Mrs. Vanderbelt. I'll be back to help with stocking again tomorrow. Cheers!" Arthur pecked her on the cheek, waved good-bye and walked out of the shoppe, clutching a bag of sweets. Kiku was hot on his trail, face still flushed.

"Just what have you been telling people?" he demanded of Arthur.

Arthur had stuck a lolli-pop in his mouth. He stuck it in his cheek and said thickly, "Noshing. She likes to shtick her nose in people's business, that's all."

"Even so…I don't like being spoken of like that…"

"Aw get over it already! For someone who was gung-ho about this, you're sure being a real drag-me-down."

"That's because-oomph! What the-?"

Arthur had stopped all of the sudden and Kiku had walked right into him. Kiku peered around his arm to see what had halted his procession. A blonde man with long hair and a man with brown curly hair stood in the way. Both were wearing the WUA's uniform. Kiku recognized both of them.

"Well well, fancy meeting you here, Kirkland," said the blonde man.

"Francis…and Antonio too…what the bloody hell do you two think you're doing here?"

"We're taking a break from school!" Antonio said in his heavy Spanish accent. "Seems you're doing the same."

"What do you want?" Arthur asked coldly. His child-like happiness in the candy shoppe had vanished.

"Payback, for beating Gil up. You broke his arm, you know. He's mighty pissed over that."

"Tch, if that's all, I can take you both. Kiku, hold this; I've got a couple sots to kick around."

Kiku backed up quite a ways, making sure he was nowhere near this fight. It was going to turn nasty. Arthur took the first swing. His fist made perfect contact with Francis's cheek. He reeled backwards into outdoor tables and chairs. Arthur turned to take Antonio, but stopped in his tracks. Antonio had pulled a knife and its edge was resting snugly on Kiku's throat.

He made to come close, but the knife was pressed harder. Kiku flinched and Arthur stopped again. Arthur grit his teeth. "You bastard…"

"Heh, I knew it was a good idea to follow you two on the train. You wouldn't want me cutting his pretty little throat would you?"

Arthur glared at Antonio, eyes flicking between him and Kiku, weighing his options. People had stopped to stare and Kiku could hear someone calling for police. Kiku saw movement behind Arthur.

"Arthur, watch out!" he called but it wasn't soon enough. Arthur had thought he'd KO'd Francis, but now he came at him, blade out. Francis slashed just as Arthur turned, the cold steel biting his shoulder. Arthur staggered back as Francis lunged again, cutting his cheek. Now Kiku could hear police whistles. Antonio and Francis heard them too.

"Shit…it's the coppers…we'd better get scarce."

Antonio released Kiku and the two of them bolted down the street. Kiku dropped the candy bag and rushed over to Arthur.

"You're bleeding! Arthur you-!"

Arthur grabbed Kiku's hand. "We need to get out of here too. I live nearby. Let's go!"

Arthur's tiny flat was located in a rundown district of Lorranie, a small two-story building built way back in the 1830s to house servants. By the time Arthur got the door open, the blood from his shoulder cut had thoroughly soaked his shirt and sweater.

"God damn them…" he muttered bitterly. "I didn't expect them to have, ngh, blades…"

"That's what you get for starting a fight, in broad daylight no less! Honestly, why do you do that?"

"Heh, 'cause they piss me off, that's why." Arthur sat down at the round kitchen table. "Plus they made me lose my candy."

"_That's_ what you're angry over? They could have killed you or me! Take that shirt off! It's going to get infected if you don't clean it."

"I've survived worse. It's just a flesh wound and not deep at that."

"No. Take it off."

"Fine, fine…" Off came the sweater, then the shirt. Kiku got some water and a paper towel from the kitchen and started blotting the crusted blood off. Arthur just sat there, unflinching. He supposed this was something he was used to, but still…just starting fights for the sake of starting them…Kiku couldn't help but notice how toned Arthur was as he worked.

"Where are your bandages?"

"In the bathroom over there, but seriously I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it."

"Nonsense. All cuts should be treated, no matter how minor. Hold still." Kiku wrapped up Arthur's shoulder then put a sticky on his cheek cut. "There, that should work. Try not to move too much or you'll open that shoulder up again…"

"Our date wasn't much fun…" Arthur muttered. "Those bastards ruined the mood…"

This man was unbearable; Kiku was exhausted just having to deal with him. Kiku rolled his eyes. "There was no mood to begin with…"

"Hmm…then…shall I create one?" Arthur stood up from his chair and leaned over Kiku in his, his face dangerously close. "Shall I make it like a real date and kiss you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiku said, pushing his face away and standing up. "We're both guys in case you hadn't noticed!"

"I don't care."

Kiku stopped walking and slowly turned back to Arthur. His face was completely serious.

"What?"

"I'm saying I don't care. Because I'm serious about you. I love you."


	3. 3rd Period

Kiku stared at Arthur like he was a crazed man. He gave a nervous laugh and waved his hands.

"W-What? You love me? D-don't be ridiculous! You can't possibly…"

"If I wasn't serious, do you think I'd really do this?" Arthur crossed the tiny single room flat in one pace, grabbed Kiku's arms and kissed him. It was hard and forceful, not unlike the one Kiku'd received the day before. Arthur's tongue delved deep into Kiku's mouth, hardly giving him room to breathe.

"Mmgn…mmn…"

Arthur was pressing himself against him, forcing Kiku to stagger back against the iron footboard of the double size bed. Kiku gripped the bars of the footer, his whole body stiff from Arthur's assault. At last, Arthur pulled away and Kiku gasped heavily.

"What…is…the meaning…of this?" Kiku asked. "You think I'm easy or something?"

"No, I don't. I want to make you want me. I've never felt like this before, about anything or anyone. All I have to do is look at you and I feel...like I'm in heaven or something. I don't know how to describe it, but I want you to feel that way too."

Arthur let go of Kiku and backed away, his face showing an embarrassed side. He turned away, hand holding his bandaged arm. "I'm sorry…" Arthur's voice was low and husky. Kiku felt a sharp pain in his chest when he spoke.

"I-I should go…the dorm's curfew is in a few hours so…um…thanks for the outing…"

"Kiku…" Arthur said, his voice still low.

Kiku bit his lip, forcing himself not to be taken in by his voice again. He made a hasty bow and quickly headed towards the door. He was about to open it when he heard Arthur say his name again in the same voice. Kiku squeezed his eyes shut, flung open the door and made a run for it. He half expected Arthur to stop him, but no attempt was made.

Kiku stopped a few blocks from the flat, out of breath and head befuddled with confusing thoughts. He traced the line of his lips, which just moments ago had been taken over by an overwhelming heat. He could still feel it there…that intimate touch…Kiku could not honestly say that he disliked the kiss, but…

"Arthur…" Kiku whispered the name and felt the sharp twang again, along with a rush of heat flooding his body. It…It couldn't be…could he…?

Kiku bit his lip again and took off down the street, heading for the station. People gave him strange looks as he ran, but he didn't care. He wanted to go home and think. He didn't want to admit it; or rather he refused to admit it.

_Call it…again …my name…_

Kiku'd shut himself up in his dorm room the minute he'd set foot back on campus. He'd run into the dormitory face flushed and clothes slightly stained (he'd gotten some of Arthur's blood on his blazer) and bolted up the stairs two at a time. There were some other boys in the dorm's lounge but he'd ignored all their greetings as he ran past.

Kiku flopped down face first onto his bed, breathing deeply to try and calm himself down. Someone rapped on his door.

"_Go away!_" Kiku muffly shouted. His face was still in his pillow.

Another muffled voice came through the door. "Are you okay, Kiku? Are you sick?"

The door started to open so Kiku quickly sat up and threw his pillow at the door. It flinched, but still opened. Felici poked his head in looking concerned.

"Aw, what was that for?"

"I said to go away," Kiku muttered, burying his face again.

"Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about. Go away."

Felici made to say something else, but stopped himself. He turned to leave, but Kiku suddenly sat up again.

"Wait a second. Felici…what…what would you do if…if someone…if someone…kissed you…?" Kiku's cheeks turned red as he said it. He adverted his eyes in hopes Felici wouldn't notice.

"Kiss me? Well, I'd kiss them back…but kissing isn't that big of a deal in Italy…why do you ask?"

"Ah, no reason. I…I was just wondering…"

"Ok…you look terrible. You should get some sleep. G'night."

Felici left the room and let Kiku be. Kiku rolled over and groaned. That was stupid thing to ask and to Felici of all people! Kiku couldn't deny that Arthur knew how to kiss…it was more so a question of why Kiku hadn't pushed him away the second time. He knew it wasn't normal for a guy to kiss another guy like that…and it was even less normal for the guy to enjoy it! Kiku rubbed his face, trying to erase that thought.

"Ugh…what have I gotten myself into?"

Kiku got even less sleep that night than he had the night before. His alarm did go off, but he somehow in his half asleep state he'd chucked it at the wall where it broke. Kiku groaned under his covers and pulled the sheets over his head. His head hurt like he had a hangover and he really didn't feel like getting up. But he knew he had to. No doubt there would be rumors already spread like viruses throughout the school, courtesy of Antonio and Francis. Kiku needed to make sure that things were set straight.

He begrudgingly kicked the quilt off and sat up, his dreary face reflected in his dresser mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was looking a sickly color. In all essence he looked absolutely dreadful. Kiku sighed and looked out the window. The sky was a similar dreary color and Kiku could see the faint haze of rain off in the distance. It would probably rain all day, a thought which didn't help Kiku's mood.

By the time he was finished dressing, he didn't look quite as tired, but still sleep deprived. He straightened his tie one last time, picked up his bag, opened his door and descended the stairs into the lounge. It was empty save for two people.

"Wow, you look dreadful!" Felici exclaimed. "Are you sure you're not sick or something?"

"Maybe…I have been feeling a little under the weather…," Kiku lied. He knew who the cause of his condition was, but he wasn't about to say it aloud.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Ludwig said. "I heard a funny story this morning in the commons. They've been saying Arthur got into another fight with Antonio, but that's not the odd part. I heard them say that you were involved too."

"Is that true? So is that where you were yesterday?" Felici asked.

"I…that…," Kiku stuttered. He knew rumors could spread quickly, but even that fast was beyond him. "Well…I…I did go into town yesterday because I needed-,"

"Is that blood on your blazer?" Ludwig asked suddenly. Kiku looked down; he'd forgotten about the stain from yesterday.

"Oh that…I, um…cut myself yesterday, but it wasn't anything serious."

Ludwig gave him a dubious look but didn't press any further. He sighed and turned towards the door. "Well at least I know there's some truth to that crazy rumor. I figured you'd have better sense than to get involved with that guy. I hear he's bad luck."

Felici tugged on Kiku's sleeve. "Well, whatever! Come on, Kiku! We came to make sure you don't miss another day!"

Kiku had decided it would be best to avoid Arthur altogether to prevent any other problems. But that idea had burned like dry grass in a wild fire. It seemed everywhere he turned Arthur was there. He showed up in all of Kiku's classes and though he sat in the back of the room, Kiku could feel his eyes boring holes into the back of his head. Kiku made a point of ignoring him, but it was very difficult. The only time Kiku didn't see Arthur was during 7th period. Kiku was at least able to relax a bit, but for some reason he couldn't focus on his work. His mind kept drifting…and inevitably came back to Arthur.

It was driving Kiku crazy, the way Arthur kept following him, then when he wasn't there Kiku couldn't keep him off his mind. Why did he keep thinking about that guy? Especially when he and Kiku were practically from different planets! This feeling…this lingering feeling of a kiss…and the other feelings that came along with that…

A lightbulb suddenly went off in Kiku's head. He suddenly knew how to fix his problem. When the end bell for the day rang over the intercom, Kiku gathered up his books and went charging down the halls, looking for the very person he had been trying to avoid. He spied him at last on the third floor, standing next to the student council room. He was talking to a brown haired girl, who didn't seem to mind him at all.

The girl giggled at something Arthur had said and he was smiling too. Kiku stopped in his tracks. She said something back, then reached up and pecked Arthur on the lips. She waved good-bye and walked off down the corridor. Arthur waved back, turned his head then saw Kiku standing frozen in the middle of the hall.

"Huh? Kiku, is that- Hey! Wait a-!"

Kiku turned on heel and took off back down the corridor, an awful twang in his chest. He could hear Arthur behind him, yelling at him to stop. Kiku ignored him, just as he had for the rest of the day. He felt someone grab hold of his arms. Kiku yanked them away.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Kiku made to run again, but Arthur grabbed him again.

"It's not what you think!" Arthur said sternly.

"Oh it's just what I think it is!" Kiku shouted. "You're horrible, saying things like that to me, but then it turns out you have a girlfriend! I hate you! Just let me go!"

Arthur's grip got tighter. "Kiku, I'm telling you it's not like that! Just listen to me!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Let me go!"

"No. Kiku…are you maybe…jealous?"

Kiku stopped struggling and looked at Arthur. "D-don't be ridiculous…I am not jealous of anything!"

"Yes you are." A small smile started to curl the ends of Arthur's mouth. "Which means…that maybe you do like me."

"No I don't! I hate you! I hate you so much…I wish you'd just leave me alone! I…I…" Kiku couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. His eyes started to well up as all his frustration from the past couple days came flooding forth. "I hate this…I hate you…I hate all these feelings inside my chest…I…I…hate it all!" Arthur slowly let go of Kiku's wrists. Kiku rubbed his eyes and sniffed.

"My life was perfectly fine before you…I just want this all to go away. I want my life to go back to normal!" Kiku sniffed again, clenching his fists. He was shaking all over, but not just from his cry. He looked Arthur straight in the eye. "If…if I…I sleep with you…then…my life will go back to normal, because if I get rid of all these feelings, everything will be fine. That's what…that's what I wanted to say…"

Kiku quickly looked away, ashamed of his own words. Arthur was surprisingly silent. He stared at Kiku, his face unreadable.

"You know," he said. "If you do this, you might not be able to turn back. It might backfire on you and just make things worse. I don't want you to regret doing this."

"I don't care. I just want to be rid of these feelings. And that's the only logical way I can think of."

Arthur sighed. "I don't know about this…I'd rather you actually want it than me force you…"

"You're not forcing anything. I've decided this on my own. If you really love me like you say you do, you won't refuse me."

Arthur didn't say anything more, but rather leaned closer and kissed Kiku's forehead. He wrapped his arms around his narrow shoulders and drew him closer. He stood like that for a bit, just holding Kiku. Kiku didn't protest at all; he was so worn out from his outburst he didn't have the strength to fight it. Instead he closed his eyes and breathed in Arthur's scent. He smelled really good…really really good…like how the air smells after a good rain…it was having a calming effect on Kiku. He was already beginning to feel better when Arthur whispered softly in Kiku's ear.

"Please don't hate me."

The lock clicked shut of the faculty room. It was really a spare room that wasn't currently in use, a teacher's office perhaps and it was furnished as such. There was even a couch. As Kiku predicted, the rain hadn't stopped all day, making the small room dark and gloomy.

"Is the door locked?" Kiku asked. His voice wavered when he spoke. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to ask you again; are you sure about this?"

"Stop asking me pointless questions! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner my life goes back to normal! This is what you wanted out of me anyway right?"

"Alright. But I should warn you; I'm not going to stop, even if you tell me to."

"I don't care. Just get on with it."

"Hmph, so impatient. One can't just drop and do it you know. You've gotta get the mood right." Arthur pushed Kiku back onto the couch, leaning over him. He smirked. "A kiss is a good way to start."

There was no hesitation on those lips and Arthur didn't waste any more time. He got right down to business, sweeping in for his prize. Kiku's eyebrows knotted slightly but he resisted the urge to pull away. This was the only way…the only way…

This kiss was different from before, as if Arthur was holding back for Kiku's sake. It was softer, gentler, but still as passionate as ever. Kiku closed his eyes and just let Arthur go; he didn't care anymore and besides, it wasn't as if it wasn't completely unpleasant…

Arthur took Kiku's silence as an initiative to go in deeper. His tongue forced Kiku's mouth open wider, coming in further and making wet sounds. Kiku was pushed into the back cushions of the couch. He pulled on Arthur's sleeves, trying to find space to breathe.

"Mmghn…nn…haa…haa…"

Arthur pulled away for a moment, just long enough to catch his breath. His face was still unbearably close and Kiku suddenly felt hot. Arthur leaned closer like he was coming in for another kiss, but his stopped short, his soft lips just centimetres from Kiku's own.

"Are you feeling it yet?" he whispered. "You've felt it before…that heat that comes after a kiss…"

Arthur's hand touched a very sensitive spot and Kiku impulsively flinched. "N-no…not there…"

"What, are you kidding me? You're harder than a piece of ironwood."

Kiku frowned angrily at Arthur. "What do you expect? I…I've never done this before! I don't even know what to do in this kind of situation!"

Arthur snickered lightly at Kiku. "Pfff…You're so cute…all that just from a kiss…did you get like that the last two times I kissed you too?"

"I'm gonna slap you here before long if you keep that up," Kiku said behind a glare.

"Yeesh and you say _I'm_ the violent one…alright, off with the clothes!"

"_Whaattt?"_

"Well, how else do you expect to do it? Just take 'em off or I'll do it myself."

"I can do it myself, thank you!" Kiku said vehemently, throwing off his blazer and starting to tug on his sweater. Off slid the tie as well and down buttons came; the three layers were gone in a matter of seconds. But for however fast Kiku had undressed, Arthur was faster. He was stripped down to just pants by the time Kiku had finished undoing buttons.

"That's far enough," Arthur said. "You don't have to do anything more. You could even sleep if you wanted."

"As if I could actually do that! I don't like being thought of as a doll you know."

Arthur snickered again. "Of course not. You're far from a doll…cause you're actually cuter."

Before Kiku could retort, Arthur was on him again, lips hot and sweet. This one was even better than before; Kiku was partially disgusted with himself that he was actually enjoying it. Arthur might have been right; it looked like his plan was backfiring.

The kisses now were migrating away from Kiku's mouth as Arthur started to caress his bare skin. Kiku stiffened when he felt teeth on his skin then a moist tongue. The sensation sent a quiver up his spine.

"Ah…h-hey…wai-ahh…!" Arthur had touched him again, making Kiku cringe slightly. He clutched at Arthur's shoulders. "No…no…"

"I told you I wasn't going to stop. You should have thought of the consequences before egging me on like that."

Arthur's hand slipped into Kiku's pants, fondling the prize. Kiku was holding tightly now to Arthur's neck as his rough hand slid up and down.

"Ah…nn…ha…d-don't…" Kiku's pants were pushed off as Arthur's caress got a little faster. Just from that Kiku was already wet.

"Hmph. You come too fast," Arthur said in disappointment.

"Ah…s-shut up!" Kiku's back arched as a pair of fingers penetrated his arse. His body temperature seemed to go up just from that feeling. He was leaning heavily on Arthur, holding firmly to his arms. It felt really good for some reason, even though it kind of hurt.

"You're so tight…I wonder if it'll be even tighter if I put mine in…"

"N-no! D-don't do that!" Kiku protested, but his words fell on deaf ears. He slid sideways against the couch until he was laying down on his back, Arthur inclined over him. Arthur had a right grip on Kiku's wrists. His devilish smile was plastered all over his face.

"I'll say it again until you understand; I'm not going to stop. Not when I've gotten this aroused just by touching you."

Arthur stole another kiss, quick but enough to make Kiku want it to last longer. His common sense was beginning to slip away as he started to give in to his body's demands. The touch of another's hands on his skin was like an electric shock…every time those fingers made contact it was like fire. And the feeling of being touched so intimately was enough to send him over the edge. It all felt so good…

Kiku gave a little squeak when he felt that thing enter him. It hurt…a lot too. Worse than the fingers. He felt the surge and throb of it inside him, the thrusts hard and unsympathetic. Kiku squirmed, biting back the urge to scream.

"Aahh…s-stop…that…that…ahh…AHHH!"

Kiku couldn't hold back the scream when that heat exploded inside him. He was seeing stars in the lids of his eyes and he felt like passing out. A pair of arms slid underneath him, lifting him up. Arthur pulled him close, kissing his sweaty forehead. Right before he lost consciousness, Kiku thought he heard the faintest of whispers.

"_I love you."_


	4. 4th Period

Kiku woke up shivering, even though someone had put his blazer over his naked body. The room was even darker than before and Kiku could still hear rumbles of thunder off in the distance. He blinked a few times to shake the sleep off. He tried to sit up then promptly cringed in pain. His arse still remembered what had been done to it.

Kiku managed to sit after a bit and looked around the room. It was empty save for himself. Kiku's heart sank unexpectedly; he had been half-wanting Arthur stick around and apologize for everything he'd done to him. But…that really hadn't been the only reason…

He sighed, picking up his shirt from the floor. As he was buttoning it back up, Kiku noticed a small piece of paper sitting on the coffee table across from the couch. He took the paper and examined it. On it was written a quick note, hastily scrawled in poor cursive.

"_I did what you asked of me. I won't pursue you anymore, but please know this: I still love you."_

Kiku stared hard at the note. Arthur had left this, there was no doubt of that. It was hardly the apology Kiku had wanted, but he supposed it would have to do. Kiku's eyes kept re-reading that last line. _"I still love you."_ For some reason, those words made Kiku's heart sink even more. It was like a huge rock sitting on his chest.

"_I still love you."_

Kiku crumpled the paper and tossed it away, but those words still lingered as if imprinted on his eyes. He bit his lip, compelling himself not to cry. Men didn't cry and besides, if all his feelings for Arthur, whatever they had been, were gone so he shouldn't feel like this. They were gone and that was that.

For the next two weeks, things were pretty much back to normal. Arthur was still coming to all of Kiku's classes, but he never said anything to him. He would arrive late and be the first to leave. Even though Arthur was acting like nothing had happened, Kiku found himself unconsciously looking over his shoulder to the back of the room. It was right before bell when Kiku looked back again. Arthur's head was down, immersed in a book of all things. Never once during class had he looked up. Something slapped Kiku's desk, jerking his head back around. The teacher was glaring down at him.

"Is there something interesting back there, Mr. Honda?"

Kiku shrank slightly back into his seat. "Uhh…n-no sir."

"Then I expect you to be facing forward. You have a lot of work to catch up on."

"…Yes sir."

The class snickered a bit as the _ping-pong-dong_ of the bell rang. As usual, Arthur stood, his head down and left out the classroom's back door. Kiku frowned as he watched him leave. He still hadn't said anything to him since then. Someone grabbed Kiku around the shoulders.

"Neee, Kiku-chan! Whatcha staring at, hmm?"

Im Yong, a Korean classmate of Kiku's, was giving his cat-like grin. He had a peculiar habit of grabbing people like this and Kiku usually threw him off. But today he just let Yong hang off him.

"Nothing…" Kiku said with a sigh.

Yong's narrow eyes opened a slat and he slid off Kiku's shoulders. "Hmm, that's odd for you to sigh like that, Kiku-chan. It's almost like…you're in love." Yong made a kissy face as he said that last line. Kiku took a swipe at his head.

"Don't be stupid. I'm just…stressed that's all."

"Psshh, whatever man. Hey, listen! A buncha guys and me are going to town tonight to have a little fun and to celebrate the end of exams! Wanna come with?"

"No, I'd rather not, I-," Kiku started, but Yong cut him off, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Aw, man don't be such a drag! It's okay to let loose every once in a while. Come on, why don't you come with us? We're going for karaoke and we're bringing some of the girls from our grade. It'll be fun, come on, whatta ya say?"

"Oh, alright. I don't have anything better to do anyway…"

"Fantastic! Then I'll see you at the station at 7:00 sharp!" Yong waved heartily at another student across the room. He abandoned Kiku and ran over to them. Kiku shook his head, finished gathering up his things and left for his next class.

The tiny platform was deserted when Kiku arrived. He checked his watch; it said 6:55. So where was everyone else? Kiku went to the ticket dispenser and punched in his information. The machine gave a little whirr and out popped a paper ticket. As he was ripping the paper off, he heard some voices behind him.

"HEEYYY KIKU-CHAANNN!"

Coming up the road and onto to the platform was a group of about 7 or so people, Yong leading the whole procession. He was waving like a madman at Kiku. Kiku recognized some of the people; there was Yong and Mei, Elizabeth, Roderich, Alfred and two other girls Kiku didn't know.

"Hey man, I'm glad you came! We're one boy short for our group date!"

"Wait a second, I never-," Kiku was cut off again as Yong grabbed his arm and waved into the group.

"Bella! I've got a date for you!"

A blonde girl with a red hairband looked over. "You mean that stupid Antonio actually came?"

"Naw, couldn't get him to even look at me. I got Kiku instead!"

"Kiku? That honor student that all the rumours have been about?"

"Yup!" Yong gave Kiku a shove and pushed him towards Bella. She gave him a disgruntled look and sighed.

"Well, I suppose he's not a total loss. This might make Antonio come round at least."

Bella crossed her arms and turned away to talk to another girl. Even Kiku knew what might happen to him if Antonio found out he went on a date with his girlfriend, even if he'd been forced to. He really wanted to kill Yong at that moment. Kiku turned to give Yong a piece of his mind, but at that moment the train pulled in and it was time to go.

There was only one place in Lorraine that had karaoke and it was the local pub & bar, the Grim's Eye. Even this early in the night, the place was filled with patrons and it was noisy. Kiku was half tempted to leave right then and there, but Bella grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the stage in the back room of the pub. Her mood had brightened as soon as they entered the place.

Bella jumped on the stage, and picked up the microphone. "Come on, let's sing something!"

Kiku got pushed aside as the rest of the group gathered around and started arguing over what songs to pick and who was going to sing first. Bella wanted to sing rock, while Alfred was wanting something more pop-ish. The others were also putting their two bits in. Kiku didn't really care and wandered out of the back room without even being noticed. He walked up to the bar and sat down, the very image of a guy who'd been dumped.

"Hey, Kiku!" Alfred was walked up to him, slapping him on the back. "What's the deal dude? You've been acting weird lately."

Kiku shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Why does everyone keep thinking something's wrong?"

"Well, cause you've been sighing and not paying attention in class a lot. The whole school's talking about it. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell," Kiku said curtly. "Besides, aren't you going to do karaoke?"

Alfred shook his head. "Naw. Bella won out the coin toss and I've had my share of her singing. Bartender!" Alfred slapped the counter and raised an arm into the air.

"What are you doing? It's against the rules for students to drink!" Kiku said in shock. "And you're student council president too boot! What kind of example are you setting?"

Alfred ignored him as the bartender came up. "Two burbons, on the rocks. Make one a double."

"Yes sir." The bartender put out two tumblers and started making the order. A handful of ice there and then a shot of the liquor. They were ready in about a minute. The bartender pushed them forward, gave a little nod then went back further up the bar. Alfred picked his up and took a hearty sip.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Come on, drink up. It's my treat. Might make you feel a little better too."

Kiku muttered something about rules again, but slid his glass closer. The liquid was a murky brown color and the smell was quite repelling. People actually liked to drink this stuff? He took a mouthful and found it tasted not quite as repulsive as it smelled.

A sudden screech issued from the back room. Almost every patron's head in the place turned to look. Alfred winced and took another hit.

"There she goes. God she's awful…with a voice like that she could break glass."

"Is she fighting with Antonio or something?" Kiku asked.

"Well, it's something like that," Alfred replied. "Bella's mad at him cause apparently she caught him making out with Lovino. You remember him right? Felici's older brother?"

Kiku nodded. "But don't those two run together in the same gang?"

"Yup. Well, as I heard it, Bella thinks Antonio's cheating on her with a man. She's the one who arranged this outing, you know? She wanted to get back at Antonio."

Alfred drained his glass and started waving it about. "Bartender! Another please!"

Kiku knew he shouldn't have been drinking. After all, it was against the rules and he'd had enough headaches trying to repair his reputation. But the alcohol dulled his senses and the more he drank, the less he had to think. It wasn't long before he was pretty plastered.

Kiku's head was lying atop the bar's countertop, his eyes glazed over. He was starting to feel numb in his fingertips and he was lightheaded. Alfred at drank three glasses before giving Kiku another slap to the back and returning to the back room for his turn. Kiku raised his glass to drink again, but found it was empty. By now he'd had four of these. He lifted it up and moaned.

"I need another one over here!"

"I think you've had enough to drink," said an all too familiar voice. Kiku's head shot up from the counter faster than a trackman's best sprint. Even in his half-groggy state he knew that voice.

"You! What za hell are you doing here?" he spat.

Arthur Kirkland stood behind the bar in a bartender's uniform, blonde hair slicked back and a scowl on his face. He sighed and set down the tumbler he'd been cleaning. "I work here part-time. You shouldn't even be drinking. It's against school rules."

"Bah! Since when have _you_ ever cared about school rules?" Kiku's words were mushed and he was dizzy from the bloodrush. "For that matter, why did _I_ ever care about them? The school can go to hell for all I care!"

Kiku sank back down to the counter woozy. "Do you have any idea how miserable my life's been trying to clean up the mess you made of it?"

"Not really," Arthur said nonchalantly.

"You're a big fat liar, you know zat? You said you wouldn't pursue me anymore, but the _least_ you could do is talk to me every once in a while!"

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Shaddup! Bleh, you give up too easily. I can't believe you would back down just because I tell you to. You're nothing but a big fat hypocrite, ya hear me? HYPOCRITE!"

Kiku shouted the word at the top of his lungs, standing as he said it. Arthur pushed Kiku in back into his seat.

"Keep that up and I'll have to throw you out," he said.

Kiku laughed at the statement. "_You?_ Throw _me_ out? That's a gas, you couldn't throw me even if you-,"

There was louder shouting from the back room and Bella came storming out, with Antonio close following.

"Come on, Bella! I said I was sorry!"

Bella whipped around, her face flushed with anger. "I don't care! If you're going to fool around with a _man_ of all things, we're through!"

"But Bella! You don't-,"

"SHUT UP! I'm serious! We. Are. THROUGH!" Bella spied Kiku sitting at the bar. She came right up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Kiku's eyes went wide in surprise. Bella pulled away, holding Kiku's head against her chest.

"I'm going with him now," she said with venom. "At least he's got some respect for others' feelings!"

Antonio's fists were clenched tight, his cheeks turning red from rage. He was so angry he was shaking "If that's the case…" he said in undertone. "I'll just have to prove I'm the better man!"

What Antonio did next Kiku didn't think Bella was expecting and neither was he. Antonio's fist swung and landed squarely with Kiku's face. Bella shrieked as Kiku reeled off his barstool, sprawling on the tiled floor. He blinked a few times, his brain trying to register what had happened. Antonio picked Kiku up by his jacket, lifting him off the ground.

"You think you can steal someone else's girl just because you're an honours student?" Antonio spat in his face.

"I didn't steal anyone's girlfriend!" Kiku shouted back. It might have been the alcohol, but he was getting angry too.

"Bullshit. You looking for a fight?"

Kiku glared at Antonio, his dislike for the man rising. "Maybe I am." He kneed Antonio in the groin as hard as he could. Antonio buckled, letting go of Kiku. Kiku balled his own fist and punched at Antonio's jaw, but missed and hit his nose instead. Blood gushed everywhere.

"That's for the knife stunt you pulled the other day."

Antonio clutched his nose in agony. He looked mightly pissed off. "You sonna bithch! I'm gonna pummel you!"

Antonio swung clumsily at Kiku again but missed. Kiku then retaliated by actually hitting the jawline. Antonio staggered backwards, clearly shocked that he'd got hit again. He backed up into one of the pub's tables, the silverware there rattling. He looked down at the table, grabbed something and roaring like a wounded animal came at Kiku again, this time with a knife raised.

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!"

The knife was aimed right for Kiku's heart and just inches from contact. A dark shape moved in between the two at the last moment and the next thing Kiku saw was Arthur standing in front of him. He'd caught the knife with a bare hand to stop it. Blood dripped from where the knife had sliced his palm open. His eyes were narrowed in a death glare.

"That is enough," he said, his voice icy daggers. "Antonio, you're drunk. Get out before I call the police."

Antonio grit his teeth, clearly still angry. But he let go of the knife and stomped out of the pub, a long line of livid Spanish curses issuing from his mouth. The bar had cleared when the fight began, so the place was practically deserted. Bella looked down at Kiku with concern.

"Oh my god, Kiku I'm so sorry! I had no idea he'd go off like that! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Kiku's head twisted about to Arthur. He was still holding the knife. Bella gasped.

"Oh Arthur…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you-,"

"Save it," Arthur said, his voice still cold. He dropped the knife and grabbed a clean rag from the bar pressing it against the wound. "Just get everyone out before my boss calls the coppers. And next time you have relationship issues, don't get others involved."

"But your hand-,"

"I said to leave. And I mean now."

Bella stood and hastily left the bar. Kiku tugged on Arthur's sleeve. "Arthur…I…I…"

"It's fine," Arthur said calmly. "It's not too deep. You, on the other hand, are going to have one nice shiner in the morning. Here, I'll get some ice."

Arthur went back behind the bar and wrapped some ice in a rag. He handed it to Kiku. "Put this on it. It should keep the swelling down."

"Arthur, I'm sorry…I…I don't know what came over me…I…I don't do things like that…"

"It was the alcohol talking, that's all."

"I don't think so…Arthur…why won't you look at me?"

During the entire conversation, Arthur hadn't once looked Kiku in the eye. Even now his head was down. Kiku leaned over the counter to look at him, but Arthur turned away.

"Arthur, please. Why do you turn away? Are you afraid of something?"

Arthur was silent. He tugged harder on the rag around his hand. After a while he said. "Yes. I'm afraid of losing you."

"Losing me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm scared, honestly I am, of you hating me. I don't want to lose you to someone else. I…I want you to stay with me." Arthur's cheeks turned a little pink as he said it. Kiku couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. Clearly he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Kiku sighed.

"You know, honestly for me, I thought that if I had sex with you that would be enough to get me to stop thinking like this. But all it did was make me think about you more."

Arthur's head slowly rose. This time, he managed to look Kiku in the face. His eyes were shining lightly. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I said…that I can't stop thinking about you. I think…I think…that I might…like you…" Now Kiku's cheeks turned pink. There was a brief pause of awkward silence.

"Was that a love confession?" Arthur asked slyly.

Kiku tossed his head to the side. "Maybe. I never said it wasn't."

Arthur smiled and giggled. "Kiku, could you look at me please?"

"What now?"

As soon as Kiku turned, Arthur leaned forward and kissed Kiku delicately. Kiku's face blushed red. Arthur was beaming from ear to ear when he pulled away. He put his forehead on Kiku's own and smiled down at him.

"Do you know how happy that makes me to hear you say that?"


	5. 5th Period

The pub had gradually refilled with people after the fight, but there was quite a difference now in the crowd. Everyone seemed to be on edge and it was much quieter. Arthur hadn't been lying about his cut hand; by the time his shift ended, the wound was already starting to scab over. Kiku didn't have anything else to do, and after coming to the realization that he might actually like Arthur, he wanted to stick around.

"Alright, that's the last of it," Arthur said, tossing down his rag. "I'm done with work tonight. You wanna do something? How about we retry that date of ours, huh?"

"But it's nearly 10:30. What's open this late at night?"

"Oh, lots of things. But come on, let's get out of this stuffy air. The people in here must be part of a painting or something…"

Arthur took Kiku's hand with his good one (the other in question was tightly wrapped in medical gauze and a faint red stain could be seen on it) and led him outside into the night air. Arthur took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Ah, smell that fresh air! Does wonders for you, you know? Hmm? What's the matter?" Kiku's head was down, but even in the dim light Arthur could see him blushing.

"C-could you let go of my hand please?" Kiku asked quietly. "It's embarrassing!"

"But this is what normal couples do…," Arthur said, pouting.

"I'd hardly call us a couple."

"You confessed to me, so I'd say that counts."

"No it doesn't! Besides, I never said that I lo-," Kiku cut himself off. He'd almost said those three words. He quickly turned his head away. "A-anyway, where are we going?"

Arthur gave a quirkly little smile. He squeezed Kiku's hand a little tighter. "It's a surprise."

The streets of Lorraine were dimly lit by old fashioned gas lamps. The town hadn't the money to replace them with modern electric ones. The flickering lights of the lamps gave the buildings a soft glow and seemed to add to the romance of the city's night life. The streets were party to mostly couples, walking along engrossed with each other. Kiku followed a few steps behind Arthur, who still held purchase on his hand.

"Where are we going?" Kiku asked for the third time. Again Arthur gave the same answer.

"It's a surprise. It wouldn't be much of one if I told you and besides, we're almost there."

Arthur turned a corner and ducked into a narrow alley. He wound Kiku through twisting turns between buildings before he came to a sudden stop. He turned around and faced Kiku.

"We're here, but you need to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise! Now just close them!"

Kiku reluctantly closed them and Arthur gently tugged on his hand. Kiku blindly followed a short distance before Arthur stopped again.

"Okay, you can open them."

As he opened his eyes, Kiku caught glimpses of broken stone walls, foliage, and trees. Surrounding him was what appeared to be the ruins of some structure, now overtaken by nature. The stones were all overgrown with moss and vines, hiding what used to be crisp white. But that wasn't the most striking aspect of the niche. In front of him stood a mostly intact wall with a huge stained glass window set in the upper part of it. Though pieces of it were missing, one of the streetlights managed to shine through the glass, creating an eerie yet pretty multicoloured glow on the place.

Kiku stared at the glass in awe. "What is this place?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I think it was a church at one point," Arthur said. "I found this when I was running from the coppers after a particularly nasty fight. Dunno how long it's been here like this."

"It's so pretty…why'd you bring me here?"

Arthur turned his head and smiled back at Kiku. "Because this is my favourite place in all Lorraine. I wanted you to see it too and love it as much as I do."

Kiku chuckled a bit. "You know, you're nothing like what I thought you were. After all, you practically assaulted me the first time we met. I thought you were some kind of bad guy."

"Hey now! I'm a decent guy! I can't help what other people think."

"I know that now. But a month ago, I thought just like everyone else. No…I don't think you're bad luck at all."

Arthur's cheeks pinked. He scratched his head nervously. "H-hey now…who says I'm that?"

"Arthur…," Kiku said quietly, rubbing his arms. It was chilly even with his jacket. "I'm getting cold…shouldn't we head back soon?"

"Yeah I guess… But you know, I've got a good way of warming us up."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Kiku, pulling him closer. He snuggled in Kiku's hair, sighing deeply.

"Arthur?"

"Shhh…I want to save this moment forever…," Arthur pulled back as he spoke till his forehead rested on Kiku's. "I love you, Kiku."

Kiku knew what was coming next, so he was dully prepared for it. Arthur's hands cupped around his face, fingers so delicately holding his head as he leaned inward. An intimate kiss, not necessarily intended to get him hot. Kiku felt as though these kisses were Arthur's way of trying to convey his feelings to Kiku. Arthur didn't know much when it came to love; his advances were bold, yet once he got past that threshold he was awkward and unsure of himself. After two weeks of not having those lips touch his, Kiku's body was aching at the feeling. How odd that three mere kisses (plus the sex) had made him want that touch even more.

Arthur's good hand moved so now it held the back of Kiku's head. The kisses were getting deeper and more passionate. Kiku was lost in the sensations, unaware of his own arms lifting to wrap around Arthur's neck and pull him closer.

"Ha…mmgh…ah…mmn…"

Arthur suddenly pulled away, ending kiss abruptly. "We should stop."

"What? Why should we stop when we-,"

Arthur cut Kiku off. "Because…if we keep going like this…I won't be able to hold back. I'm already at my limit as it is…"

"Hmm…" Kiku pressed closer to Arthur, looking up into his green eyes. He smiled deviously. "Then don't hold back. I want to keep going."

"Are you still drunk or something?"

Kiku ignored the question, snuggling closer. "I want you…and I know you want me."

"What, you just want to drop and do it here?"

"Of course not, you idiot." Kiku buried his face in Arthur's coat, sighing contently. He felt strangely elated and secure nestled in the folds of Arthur's coat and scent. "Let's go back to your place."

The door had barely shut behind them as the kissing started up again. Kiku's mind was still fuzzy from the alcohol, but he was at least somewhat aware of what was going on. He was kissing Arthur…and it felt really good too. The room was already starting to spin.

_Wait… Why am I letting him do this? Why am I doing this?_ Kiku was trying to make clear thoughts, but all he could muster was a feeble attempt. He must have really drunk a lot to make himself this vague headed. All he knew was the arms coiled around his body and the hot tongue making his temperature rise by the second.

"Mmmn…A…Arthur…," Kiku whispered between kisses. "What are-mmgh! Ha…ha…Arthur…"

Arthur broke off for a quick moment to breathe. "Sorry. I can't hold it back anymore."

He hoisted Kiku off the ground, slinging him across his shoulder. Kiku flailed at being so suddenly picked up.

"H-hey! What are you-,"

"Stop moving like that or I'm gonna drop you. I'm going to the bedroom, unless you want to do it right here on the foyer."

Kiku stopped and bit his lip. Into the bedroom would be more appropriate…and besides, he's been the one to invite such thoughts. "N-no, it's fine. You can carry me…"

Arthur gave a disgruntled hmph and pushed open the door to the flat's only bedroom. It was tiny, only about the size of a walk-in closet. The double size bed was squeezed somehow into the cramped space, along with a dresser and an end table with lamp. Arthur dumped Kiku on the bed, rolling his shoulders.

"You're heavier than you look," he said matter of factly. Arthur sat down next to Kiku and put a hand on his cheek. "So…shall we continue? Or have you grown tired of kissing?"

Kiku shook his head quickly. "N-no! Kissing is fine!"

Arthur smirked and leaned closer, his breath hot on Kiku's face. "You know, I could swear you're still drunk. Your normal self wouldn't fall for me this fast."

The kiss that came next was fast and hard. There was no need for gentle caresses now. Arthur's tongue shoved itself deep into Kiku's mouth, forcing little moans to escape. Now this was a kiss meant to arouse. As it continued, Kiku just kept getting hotter and hotter. He had too many clothes on…they needed to come off…and quickly.

"…Arthur…I feel so hot…"

"Huh? What? Damn, you move fast…"

Arthur tugged at Kiku's jacket, sliding it off as if made of gauze. His t-shirt was next but even when his chest was bare and exposed, Kiku still didn't feel any cooler. It suddenly dawned on him what was wrong and that thought only made it worse. Kiku fidgeted on the bed, gripping Arthur's sleeves.

"Ahh…it's too hot! Make it stop!"

"Wow…you must have really been holding back those two weeks…," Arthur said in amazement. "I mean, if you're already-,"

Kiku pulled even harder on Arthur, causing him to fall forward on top of Kiku. Arthur was looming over Kiku, supporting himself on his arms. Kiku was still holding fast to Arthur's sleeves, practically in tears.

"Make it stop…just make it stop…"

Arthur tilted his head down, whispering in Kiku's ear. "You know there's only one way to make it stop. Are you sure?"

"Just do it! I don't care anymore! Arthur, please!"

Kiku's cries were getting desperate. All he wanted was for that feeling to go away. If Arthur didn't do something soon, he was going to wet his pants right then and there. Arthur couldn't ignore that frantic look on Kiku's face anymore. Quick as a flash those pants were off and crumpled in a corner. His hand took hold and it was hard like a loaf of super stale bread. Arthur leaned in closer, hand still holding on.

"My, aren't we the desperate one. All this hype just so you could relieve yourself?" Arthur had that dangerous glint in his eye.

Kiku's mind was too fuddled to make a proper retort. The touch of Arthur's hand was almost enough to send him over the edge. That was the hand that would make it go away. Arthur's hand twisted a little and moved up, causing Kiku to convulse.

"Ah…ah…th…that's…ah…AH!"

"What, you like that?" Arthur asked quietly, an arrogant tone to his voice. He turned his hand and moved it again, bringing forth more shudders from Kiku. He moaned as his body tensed for what was about to come. Arthur's hand moved again and that was it. Kiku's body swiftly relaxed as he let it all out. He turned his face away, breathing heavily and too ashamed to look Arthur in the face. How humiliating that he had been reduced to this…and twice to boot!

Arthur stared at his soiled hand, a blank expression on his face. His eyes shifted down to Kiku, who had now rolled over so his face was buried in the blankets and pillows. Arthur put both hands down so that he was leaning over Kiku.

"What are you so embarrassed about? It's not it's your first time or anything…besides…" Arthur's elbows bent so now he was even closer. Kiku could feel his body heat radiating from him. Arthur's crisp accented voice whispered quietly into his ear.

"I think it's cute that you want me to touch you so badly."

Kiku's ears turned crimson at the words and he just buried his face further in. He said something, but the pillow stifled it so much it just ended up being a muffled noise.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Arthur's arrogant tone was back.

Kiku turned his head a little so he could peek out from the blanket. His face was just as red as his ears. "….I-I think….umm….,"

"What? That you love me?" Arthur smiled as he said it, but that smile quickly faded as Kiku's eyes shifted away. "Huh? Are you serious?"

Kiku bit his lip and rolled over so he was on his back once more. "Arthur…I…I want…I want to do it again…" His eyes were imploring. Arthur just blinked at him.

"You must still be drunk. The normal you wouldn't say such things. Normally, you'd berate me for sexual harassment or something of the like…"

Kiku suddenly grabbed Arthur's collar and pulled him down, firmly planting a kiss on his lips and cutting his sentence short. Holding fast, he quickly ended the sudden kiss and stared straight into Arthur's green eyes.

"If I say I'm not drunk, then I'm not! D-don't you…want to do it too…with me…?" Kiku's shyness sprang back once his anger was out and his eyes shifted nervously. He let go of Arthur and twiddled his fingers, obviously embarrassed about what he'd said.

Arthur smiled and snickered a bit. He ran a hand though Kiku's black hair, soft like silk before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"You really are too cute to resist."

When Kiku first opened his eyes, his immediate thought was why his alarm clock hadn't gone off. Then he remembered that he'd broken it nearly a month ago and hadn't had time to buy a new one. It was also Saturday, so there weren't any classes in the morning. His next thought was why his room was so dark. Something was smothering him and he could hardly breathe. Its arms were wrapped around Kiku. It was warm…very warm. And it was breathing.

The realization of what this thing was hit Kiku like a rock. But oddly enough, he didn't feel the urge to pull away or balk in disgust. More so, he wanted to stay right there. He had a great sense of security tucked tightly in Arthur's arms. It was something he'd never felt before; he had always been alone. Even when he'd come to this school, Kiku knew deep down once they learned the truth about him, they'd hate him just like everybody else before.

But Arthur…Arthur was something else altogether. He didn't care what other people thought and he just kept on living his life despite what people said to or about him. He was like a rolling stone, moving forward and never looking back…and he'd managed to pull Kiku into his simple yet complicated life. Kiku snuggled closer, wanting to feel more of that warmth. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Then he remembered just what had transpired the night before. Kiku shot upright in the bed, face red as an apple.

Good lord, what had possessed him last night? Never in a million years would he have come onto _anyone_, let alone Arthur, strong enough to petition several bouts of sex. His arms, his thighs, even down to his finger tips; he hurt all over, not just in his arse. Something poked Kiku in the small of his back and his skin prickled like a cactus. Kiku whipped his head around.

"Good morning." Arthur was propped up on his arm, looking up at Kiku with a smug smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

Kiku reflexively pulled the sheets higher to cover himself, still red. "Forget what I said before! I can't believe I ever thought you were halfway decent!"

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"Never mind! How dare you take advantage of me while…while…"

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "As I recall, you were the one asking me. You just kept saying, 'Oh more, more! Oh, Arthur, I want you to-,'"

"I DID NOT," Kiku said loudly, cutting Arthur off. He gingerly stood and started gathering his clothes from the floor. "I'm going to make use of your shower."

Arthur watched as Kiku walked slightly bow-legged into the adjacent bathroom and slammed the door shut. Arthur sighed and stretched out on the bed, scratching his bedhead hair.

"He's so stubborn…why can't he just come out and say he loves me too?" Arthur looked back to the door as he heard water start up. "Hmm…maybe that stubbornness is why I love him so much."

"I don't think we should go back to school together." Kiku and Arthur stood on Lorraine Grand Station platform waiting for the train to arrive. Kiku had a patch over his blackened eye to hide it. Arthur had just suggested going without it, since the patch would make all the more noticeable, but Kiku flatly refused.

"_It's not something I should be proud of,"_ he had said. _"Unlike you, I have some sort of reputation to uphold."_

"Why not?" Arthur asked. He had thought they'd just go back together, but it seemed Kiku had forgotten everything he'd said the night before. He was back to his usual upstanding self.

"Why? Because it will look bad, that's why! What do you think everyone will say if they see us coming back together after everyone else had returned earlier? I only just got the most recent rumours sorted out and I don't want anymore headaches."

"You're always going on and on about what people think of you. Why are so concerned over what people think anyway?"

Kiku bristled at the question. He was still upset over letting his emotions get the better of him again. "It's none of your damn business!"

Arthur didn't seem too perturbed by Kiku's cheek. Luckily, the train was pulling in and he didn't have to look Arthur in the face again. Kiku dashed up into a carriage then to a compartment. He locked the door so Arthur couldn't get in. He flopped down on the bench with an exhausted sigh. The carriage jolted and slowly began to rock back and forth as the train pulled out of the station. Kiku gazed out the window absently, watching Lorraine become nothing more than a little speck.

"…what the hell is wrong with me?" Kiku mumbled to himself. "To think I let myself…no, no it wasn't me…it was just the alcohol…yeah…just the…"

Kiku groaned and clutched the sides of his head. It was no use; he couldn't blow it off or turn the blame on something else. "I can't possibly…it's too short of time…there's no way…no way…"

Kiku sat there and grumbled to himself the entire trip, muttering things here and there and fidgeting in his seat. At one point he even stood up and paced the little compartment, but even that didn't help. The United World Academy was coming into view as Kiku sat back down. He looked up at the school's impressive buildings and towers. As soon as he entered those gates, everything was back to normal. He would become Kiku Honda, the school's top honours student and vice president of the student council. That was who he was.

"It doesn't matter," he said firmly to himself as the train now slowed. "Even…even if I do like him…it…it doesn't change who I am! Even…even if I am in love with a dolt like that…"

Kiku sighed again, picked up his satchel and prepared himself for an adventure he'd not soon forget.


	6. 6th Period

Word of the bar fight between Kiku and Antonio had spread like wildfire throughout the student body. Kiku couldn't go anywhere in the school without a mob of people swarming him and asking what had happened. Kiku dismissed the whole thing and simply said Antonio had been drunk (which was the truth) and picked a fight. He got a lot of apologetic and congrats on his blackened eye and bruises. People seemed to think it impressive Kiku'd gotten away with only that. Others had come away with broken limbs.

Kiku flopped down in his chair after lunch, his head rolled back. He sighed, feeling quite exhausted. He was tired of having to repeat himself over and over again to everyone who wanted to know the details. Kiku looked around the classroom. He hadn't seen Arthur all day. Had he not even gotten off the train? Kiku shook his head. Why on earth did he suddenly miss that guy?

"You look absolutely terrible," said a voice.

Kiku looked up and saw Alfred stand next to him. He took a seat next to Kiku.

"So, I take it you've heard the rumours? They're saying you beat Antonio single handily now."

Kiku groaned. "Oh good grief…what a mess this has turned into…"

"I can't blame them though…that black eye of yours is a dead giveaway. Oh and by the way, after everybody left, Bella chased after Antonio and apologized. They're back together now."

"Are you serious? You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Nope. Where'd you go afterwards? No one from our group saw you get back on the train last night."

Kiku ran a hand through his hair. "I…had a friend I stayed with."

"Uh-huh. I didn't know you had any friends in Lorraine."

"It was a recent acquaintance. By the way, you haven't seen Arthur, have you? He's been regularly coming to class lately and I haven't seen him yet."

Alfred shook his head. "Nope, not today. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering," Kiku said with obvious disappointment.

He wanted to kick himself for using that tone, but he couldn't help it. He was worried about Arthur. What had happened to him? Had he gone back to Lorraine? Kiku had had said some pretty nasty things to him the night before…did Arthur take them to heart and was now avoiding Kiku? He groaned again and put his head on the desk. That man was a total idiot…

"Hey Kiku! I said hey Kiku!" Alfred's voice snapped Kiku back from his thoughts. He looked up from the desk.

"What?"

"Geez, I thought you were ignoring me. I said I feel bad about what happened last night, so I want to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me? But, Alfred it wasn't even your fault!"

"Yeah well, still…listen, meet me near the library after classes are over okay?" He stood as if to leave.

"Hey wait a second! Alfred, I said you don't have to-,"

"Nope, I'm not taking no for an answer. After class at the library. I'll be expecting you."

And with that, Alfred turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom. Kiku tried to call out to him but he appeared not to hear him. Kiku was left hanging, standing in an empty room with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"W-what the heck was that all about?"

Kiku was distracted the rest of the day. He kept letting his thoughts wander during class and failed to answer questions when asked. One of his teachers even asked if he was feeling well. Kiku just put on his fakest smile and said it was nothing, that he was just a little tired. The teacher seemed to accept the answer. The melodic little chime of the school's bells rang out across the campus, signalling the end of the school day. Kiku still hadn't seen Arthur. It was just like that time before, but this time Kiku was really worried. But…he was also curious about how Alfred was going to repay him for the bar fight last night.

"Ohhhh Kikuuuu~!"

Kiku turned just in time to see Felici running to and launch himself onto him. Felici rubbed his face on Kiku's cheek. He seemed upset over something.

"Oomph! Felici? What's the matter?"

"Oh, Kiku I heard I heard! Are you okay? Did that stupid Antonio hurt you bad?"

"N-no! I'm fine! See?" Kiku waved a free arm for show. "I got a black eye and my jaw hurts a bit, but no broken bones! Hahaha…heheh…umm…"

Kiku's nervous laugh trailed off into awkward silence. Felici seemed convinced however and let go.

"It's all my stupid older brother's fault!" he said. "I told him not to mess around like that, but would he listen to me? Nooo, I'm just the little brother, what do I know…"

"I don't think that's the issue here, Felici…" Ludwig now appeared. Apparently he'd been following Felici when the Italian suddenly made a sprint for Kiku. He walked up to the pair and handed a bookbag to Felici.

"You left this behind. How many times have I told you not to leave your stuff lying about? It could get stolen."

"But it hasn't yet, has it?" Felici said rather snidely. Ludwig lightly whacked him on the head with the side of his hand.

"That's no excuse! Anyway, Kiku where are you off to? Don't you have student council duties today?"

"Oh crap, you're right! I have to redo the flyer for the sports festival next month! I gotta get going! I'll see you two later!"

Kiku hurried upstairs to the student council office but found it was empty. It was odd; Kiku was sure there was supposed to be a meeting here today. The office was unusually clean too. The messy array of paper stacks was gone and the usual food wrappers Alfred left lying about were gone as well. It was very strange indeed.

"Oh, Kiku, there you are." Kiku looked back at the door and saw Alfred standing there. He scratched the back of his head. "I got tired of waiting and came looking for you. I figured you might be here."

"Alfred, isn't there supposed to be a meeting today?" Kiku asked. "And it looks like somebody cleaned."

Alfred walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I cancelled it. I did the flyers and the cleaning myself."

"You did? But…why?" Kiku suddenly felt threatened, as if something dangerous had entered the room. Alfred was walking steadily towards Kiku. Kiku backed up a bit and ran into the desk behind him. Alfred's eyes were dodgy.

"Alfred, w-what's going on? You're freaking me out."

"You've been doing it with him, haven't you?" Alfred asked, ignoring Kiku's discomfort. He was standing in front of Kiku now, his eyes glaring. He slammed his hands down on the desk. "You've been sleeping with Arthur, right? Right?"

"Alfred…you're scaring me…Whatever gave you-,"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Alfred grabbed Kiku's arms, squeezing so tightly it hurt. "I'm right, aren't I? It's always 'Arthur this' and 'Arthur that' lately with you. That damn bastard…always thinking he can have whatever he wants…well he can't have you!"

Alfred's eyes softened a bit, but his grip was strong as ever. "You deserve so much better than him, Kiku. I can be better…I like you, Kiku."

Alfred's face was too close. Kiku could feel his body heat he was so close. All Kiku could think of was Arthur, of how much he had hurt him with his constant hot/cold attitude. Kiku hadn't realized it until now just how much he missed Arthur. The only thing he wanted right now was to be in Arthur's arms. Alfred leaned closer, about to kiss him when the door of the office flew open. Both Alfred and Kiku around to the newcomer. Kiku's eyes widened.

"Arthur…?"

Arthur Kirkland, resident school delinquent and brawl starter extraordinaire stood in the doorway, his face livid and breathing hard from running.

Alfred sneered. "Tch, I figured you'd show up. You always ruin my plans."

"Get your filthy hands off him," Arthur growled. His fists were already balled and he was itching for a fight.

Alfred let go of Kiku and turned around. "What makes you think you own him, huh? It's for Kiku to decide who he wants to be with! He's far better off without you anyway!"

"Shut up, you stuck up little brat! You don't know anything!"

"Oh, don't I? I think you're the one who doesn't know anything."

POW! Arthur's fist flew across the room and socked Alfred square in the jaw. Alfred staggered backwards and fell over a chair. His nose was bleeding from the impact. He stood and took his own swing at Arthur, landing a hit on his cheek. Arthur wobbled, but didn't fall. He merely threw another punch. Pretty soon, the two were having an all out brawl, fists flying and blood dripping.

"I can make Kiku happy!" Alfred shouted.

"Shut up, twat!" Arthur retorted. "He's already chosen me!"

"That's what you'd like to think! How do you know he's not playing you?"

SMACK! WHAM! PUNCH! The pair just kept fist fighting. Arthur grabbed the front of Alfred's sweater. Despite the 4 inch height difference, Arthur's rage made him seem a lot taller. He grit his teeth as he glared at Alfred.

"You're right, I don't know that. But I do know is that I love Kiku and nothing you say is going to change that." Arthur's arm coiled back for another blow. Kiku couldn't take it anymore. He launched himself at Arthur, grabbing his raised arm.

"STOP IT! Just…stop it, you two…please…" He hadn't meant to, but Kiku was full on crying now. He looked imploringly at Arthur. "Arthur…stop it. Violence isn't going to…just stop…" Kiku's head went down as he sniffed and hiccupped the tears back. Arthur let go of Alfred, who slumped down onto his knees. He wiped at his bloodied nose and stood back up on shaky feet.

"Alfred, a-are you alright?" Kiku was still holding onto Arthur. He spit blood and put his glasses back on.

"I see how it is," he said in a deadpan tone. "You're choosing him over me."

"Alfred, no, that-that's not what I-,"

"No, I understand now." Alfred looked back at Kiku, a sad smile on his face. "I see now just how much you love him. I didn't believe the rumors at first, but I get it now. Kiku…I'm sorry I made you cry."

Alfred punched Arthur lightly on the shoulder. "Hey dude. You got yourself a pretty swell catch. You'd better take good care of him, or you'll have me to answer to." He readjusted his jacket and turned to leave, raising a hand of farewell.

"I'm outta here. Laters."

Alfred left the room, shutting the door behind him. As the latch clicked closed, the room was now filled with an awkward silence. Arthur had clammed up when Kiku had told him to stop and he hadn't reacted to Alfred's last comments. Kiku looked up at Arthur, concerned.

"Arthur? Arthur, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Arthur, why won't you say something? Arthur?"

Arthur suddenly swept Kiku up in a tight embrace. He buried his face in Kiku's neck.

"Kiku…I'm sorry…," he whispered. "I thought I was impervious to everything. But when I saw you with Alfred…I just…I just snapped. I've never felt that angry…or that vulnerable in my entire life."

Kiku's arms wrapped around Arthur's neck and back. He stroked the back of his head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I…I was confused and I said a lot of nasty things to you because of it. But now I know what I'm feeling is real. Arthur…I…I love you…"

Arthur pulled away, disbelief on his face. "Do you mean that? Really?"

Kiku smiled and put his hands on Arthur's face. "Yes. I mean it with all my heart. I love you and I don't care what people think of it. If I have your love, then I can get through anything."

Arthur started to chuckle. It got stronger and stronger, until he was all out laughing. It was a contagious effect and soon Kiku was laughing along with him. They stood there laughing, still holding tight to each other. Eventually it petered out. Kiku smiled at Arthur, something he hadn't done in a long while.

"It's an amazing feeling, isn't it?" Arthur asked, smiling back. "Knowing the person you love loves you back. I feel like I'm on top of the world!"

Kiku giggled and smiled wider. "Yes, it is amazing."

"Mmmh…" Arthur pulled Kiku a little closer and rubbed his face in his hair. "Hey…does the door to this room have a lock?"

"Huh? Oh no, you don't! Not here, you horny little-mmph!" Kiku started saying, but was quickly cut off by a swift kiss from Arthur. Kiku couldn't really protest; it hadn't been that long since they'd kissed, but who knew one could make you feel so good? His eyes half closed and his body relaxed, letting out the tension he'd pent up from the day.

Arthur pulled away, smirking. He nuzzled his nose on Kiku's. "Who's the horny one? As I recall, last night _you_ were the one who came onto me."

Kiku pushed Arthur's face away, wrinkling his nose. "That was the alcohol talking. As you can see, I'm perfectly sober right now."

"Sure, whatever. But the point is…" Arthur grabbed both of Kiku's wrists and lifted his arms. His apple green eyes had that dangerous look in them again. "…I'm in the mood."

Kiku scowled. "Ugh, you are such a horn dog. Seriously, is there no sating your sexual appetite? We had to have done it at least five times last night! You nailed me so hard, my arse still hurts from it!"

"But I wanna…," Arthur whined. "You're gonna leave me out here to starve?"

Kiku twisted out of Arthur's grip, rubbing his wrists. "Yes, I am. And I want you to apologize to Alfred."

"_WHATT? _Why?"

"Because," Kiku said, crossing his arms. "It's not his fault he's looking out for my better interests. He can't help liking me, just like you can't help like me too. Apologize."

Arthur puckered his lips in a pout. "Pfft, fine! But on one condition."

"What? It better not be what I think it is."

Arthur grinned. "I want another date with you. This time it'll have no fights, no blood, nothing violent. Just you and me and a nice quiet evening."

Kiku blinked at Arthur, surprised at his condition. He'd been expecting him to ask for sex again. "Alright, I can agree to that. Now, let's go find Alfred. He might be back at the boys' dormitory."

Kiku stood between Arthur and Alfred, his hands on his hips and looking frustrated. Alfred had been in the dorms and as soon as the two met eyes, the sparks started flying. Alfred was obviously still sore about losing out to Arthur and Arthur looked like he still wanted to pound him. Kiku acted as mediator.

"Oh for the love of the world, would you two just make up already?" Kiku said angrily. "What is with you two anyway?"

"Tch, I can't stand your face," Alfred said, ignoring Kiku. "You've always been like this, ever since we were kids. You always think you can get whatever you want!"

"And you're still the snotty brat who used to live next door to me and cry all the time!" Arthur retorted. "And who was the one you came crying to, huh? Me!"

"That was years ago! You think I'm gonna cry over losing out to you with Kiku? Oh ho, man you've got another thing coming!"

The two were right up in each other's faces, glaring and baring teeth. Kiku was getting irritated at their pointless squabbling. He smacked both of them on the sides of the head (which wasn't easy because of a 6 inch height difference). He crossed his arms and gave his own death glare.

"This is ridiculous! I don't care what happened between you two, but I want you to make up. You're both my friends and I can't stand seeing you fight."

"BUT HE STARTED IT!" both Alfred and Arthur said simultaneously, pointing at each other.

"I don't care _who_ started it, but if you don't stop I'm going to finish it!" Despite being the six inches shorter, Kiku gave off an impressive commanding air when he was angry. Alfred and Arthur shifted their eyes and fidgeted.

"Sorry…" Arthur muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, same here," Alfred grumbled.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Arthur looked over at Kiku, his eyes narrowed. "Are we done here? I'm leaving if we are. Come on, Kiku, let's go."

"Huh? Oh, right that." Kiku patted Alfred's arm. "Thanks for doing the flyers. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Alfred grunted in reply and ambled over a couch. He flopped down and took to staring out the window. Arthur took Kiku's hand and gently tugged.

"Leave him be. He always sulks when he doesn't get his way. He's done that since we were kids. He'll be back to his usual obnoxious self in no time."

"You used to live next to each other?" Kiku asked, following Arthur out of the dorm. The sun was beginning to set on campus and everything was bathed in a rosy orange glow.

"Mmh. His parents were Americans who worked in London for a few years as international attorneys. He moved back to America when I was seven. He was five at the time."

"I never knew…"

"Yeah. He used to be a real big crybaby. Other kids would beat him up 'cause he was a foreigner. He'd come crying to me, all bruised and black. I guess he stuck to me 'cause I used to be a real terror as a kid."

"Wait, how did you two end up at the same school then?"

Arthur shrugged. "I was sent here for correction education. My grandda thought it'd be good influence on me to be at a private school. Alfred was already here when I transferred."

"You lived with your grandfather? What about your parents?" Kiku was really interested now. Arthur had never talked this much about his personal life before.

"I never knew my Da, and Mum left when I was three. My two older brothers remember her, but they never talk about it. Grandda was the one who raised us. But enough about the past! It only depresses me. Let's go on that date tomorrow night, since it's end of semester. It'll be a nice reward for suffering through finals."

"Ah, okay…that…that's fine with me."

"Good. Then I'll meet you at Mrs. Vanderbelt's candy shoppe tomorrow night at 7 pm." Arthur leaned down and pecked Kiku on the cheek. He straightened, smiling.

"Kiku…I'm glad I fell in love with you."


	7. 7th Period

It was 7:15 as Kiku checked his watch again. He'd only just arrived; the train had been late arriving at the station and Kiku'd cursed his bad luck. He didn't think highly of the idea of keeping someone waiting, even if it wasn't his fault. Kiku straightened his jacket and opened the door to Mrs. Vanderbelt's candy shoppe, the bell above the door clinking its pealing chime. The little shop was empty and Mrs. Vanderbelt was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" Kiku called into the store. "Mrs. Vanderbelt? Arthur? Anyone here?"

Kiku walked up to the counter, looking around. The shoppe still smelled of sugary confections and a faint steam from pots in the back room wafted from the doorway. Kiku leaned over the counter and peered into the back room.

"Hello?" he called again. There as a tremendous crash from the room and a startled cry. Without thinking, Kiku jumped the counter and rushed into the back. He found Mrs. Vanderbelt on the ground and a toppled step ladder lying next to her. She seemed surprised to see Kiku.

"Oh, Kiku darling! I didn't here you come in."

"Are you alright?" Kiku asked, coming a bit closer.

Mrs. Vanderbelt waved her hand. "Oh I'm fine dear. Just tripped on the ladder that's all." She stood up, brushing sugar flour off her apron. "Now then dear, what brings you out here this late? Surely not for sweets?"

"No. I'm supposed to meet Arthur for a…an outing."

Mrs. Vanderbelt clapped her hands together, as if recalling something. "Oh that's right! Your date! Oh dear, I haven't seen him since he came in here yesterday all smiles. He seemed quite eager to go out with you. Are you two an official couple now?"

Kiku cheeks turned red. "I-it's not like that…I mean…we…well…"

Mrs. Vanderbelt chuckled. "Ohohoho…dear, don't mind me. I just think it's so cute how you two act! Ah, to be in love…I remember when I first met my husband…bless his soul…we were so young then…"

She seemed lost in her memories, so Kiku started backing away. "Well, please be careful. Good to see you again, Mrs. Vanderbelt."

"Yes, yes. Have fun on your date, dear."

Kiku nodded, smiling. He waved goodbye and exited the shopped back onto the streets of Lorraine. The sun had sunk below the tree line and the lamps were being lit. Kiku rubbed his hands together, the chilly air bitter on his skin. He looked around the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of Arthur, but all he saw were ordinary people going about their business.

Kiku felt a tap on his shoulder and a voice say his name. He turned to see a blonde man dressed in a beige pinstriped dress shirt and black double breasted suit coat with matching pants. He didn't have a tie on, the shirt instead open halfway at the top. He looked extremely nervous. His hair was parted off to the side and slightly combed back, but there was no mistaking those eyebrows.

"Arthur? Is that really you?" Kiku asked in slight disbelief. "Wow…I didn't think you could clean up so well."

Arthur chewed his lip. "Well…I figured I'd best look presentable, so I did a bit of sprucing. Do I look okay?"

"You look very nice. As a matter of fact, you make me feel underdressed." Kiku had worn a nice shirt too, but he had distressed jeans, sneakers and a canvas military style jacket on, as well as a knit scarf.

"I overdid it then, huh?" Arthur's head dropped. "And I worked so hard on getting this to look right too…You have any idea how hard it is to get wrinkles out of wool?"

Kiku giggled a bit. He took Arthur's hand, entwining his narrow fingers in his and smiled. "It's fine, I don't mind. So then, where are we headed?"

Just as Arthur had promised, the date was very quiet and rather predictable. Kiku was taken to a nice sit down dinner and then to a movie. It was as if Arthur had watched every chick flick out there and used the same formula from the movies. Arthur was still so awkward when it came to things like this. Kiku found it all rather cute.

Arthur was fidgety at first, but as the night wore on, he became more relaxed and sure of himself. His confidence grew and before long he was back to his usual cocky self.

"Hehehe, you should have seen the looks on their faces when I took down their head boss! The media back home wouldn't stop talking for weeks about the incident!" Arthur had consigned himself to reminisce about his past, boasting loudly to Kiku of his previous triumphs.

"Seems to me you were really quite the trouble maker," Kiku said knowingly.

Arthur sighed and looked up at the night sky. "Yeah…but to be honest, I think the only reason I did it all was for the attention. Grandda was so busy trying to make ends meet and my brothers never paid much attention to me. I pretty much raised myself." He looked back down at Kiku.

"What about you? I've heard next to nothing about your past."

Kiku quickly adverted his gaze. "I…I don't like to talk about it."

"It can't be that bad. Heck, how could it be worse than mine? You end up getting blamed for something you never did, then had to flee to escape getting killed? Hahahaha…that'd be front page news for sure!" Arthur kept laughing, but it quickly faded as he stared at Kiku's unease.

"Oh you're got to be kidding me…are you serious? Just spit it out already! If you don't, my imagination's gonna get carried away and then you're gonna be in trouble."

"I told you I don't want to talk about it!" Kiku said forcefully. He pushed past Arthur and started walking hurriedly down the street, his head down. Arthur followed closely. He grabbed Kiku's shoulder and spun him around, his face angry.

"Why won't you tell me? We're supposed to be in this relationship together! We're supposed to trust each other!"

Kiku shoved Arthur's hand off his shoulder. He was angry now too. "You don't know anything, do you? There are some secrets people have that will follow them to the grave and mine is one of them. If you want this to be like a real relationship, then accept the fact I'll keep my peace."

"But I want to know!" Arthur continued to protest. "I want to be closer to you, I want to know what it was like to be you then! I want to know how you felt, what you touched…because I…"

"Stop it. Now." Kiku's voice was commanding. "You're not going to get anything out of me, so just drop it. You're ruining the mood."

Arthur was silent after that. His head was hung and he just stood there unmoving. Finally he muttered under his breath. "I see how it is now…" His head slowly rose to look Kiku in the eye. The contact was as cold as the frosty night air. Kiku recoiled instinctively from it.

"Arthur…?"

Arthur looked down on Kiku, his eyes like ice. "If you can't trust me enough to tell me, then I guess we're not meant to be together."

"Arthur, what are you-?"

"You know what I mean. We're through." Arthur turned on his heel and started walking up the street. Through…? But he…Arthur…he…? Kiku stood there in mute shock, trying to get his legs to work. He wanted to call out Arthur's name, to reach out and stop him. He wanted to shout it from the highest peaks of the world, but his stubborn pride wouldn't let him.

After all the hurdles, after all the trials, it had come down to this? Just when Kiku had finally realized the reason he missed Arthur's presence so much was because he loved him? And when he'd finally let go of his stubborn pride and confessed? It was all so unfair! Kiku couldn't leave it like this, he just couldn't but Arthur had already disappeared into the crowd and out of view, leaving Kiku behind standing alone in the middle of the street.

Why couldn't he have just told him? It would have been so simple to! But Kiku already knew why he hadn't; the memories were still too fresh, the pain still too present. In truth, Kiku was afraid. He was afraid of being left behind in a world that was cruelly twisted and because of that fear, that very same fear had come true.

He had been abandoned.

When Kiku got back to the dormitory, the sun had long since set. During the train ride home, he'd willed himself not to cry. Crying over a break up was something women did and he was not a woman. He'd locked his door the moment he got inside; he needed some time to himself. As he was taking off his coat, something fluttered out of the pocket and fell to the floor. Kiku reached down and picked it up. It was a strip of instant photos he and Arthur had taken while on their date earlier that evening.

Kiku flopped down on his bed, holding the photo strip high above his head. Looking at all the silly but happy faces brought back the urge to cry.

"Arthur…" And that was it. The simple act of saying Arthur's name was Kiku's breaking point. The tears welled up and started flowing. Kiku felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds, like an overwhelming heaviness of sorrow was crushing him. It was unbearable…he wanted to be in Arthur's arms…to feel his heat and his passions…he wanted Arthur more than anything he'd ever wanted before. Even when Arthur had forced himself on Kiku, his touch had never been anything but gentle. Kiku had been treated like a fragile thing made of glass in Arthur's arms. He wrapped his own arms about himself, remembering Arthur's touch.

The more he remembered, the more it felt like Arthur was really there. Every time Kiku touched his skin it was as if Arthur had touched it instead.

"Arthur…Arthur…" Kiku kept whispering his name over and over again, the sound of his name like an aphrodisiactic drug. He could feel his body heat rising every time he said Arthur's name. But just touching himself wasn't enough; he wanted the real thing. He wanted to hear Arthur whisper into his ear with that cockney accent of his. He wanted those lips to kiss his in that passion Arthur only showed to him.

Kiku suddenly sat up, the photos slipping out his hand and falling to the floor. His mind was clear now; he knew what he had to do. He leapt from his bed, grabbed his heavier coat and flung open his door. He was putting his coat on as he ran down the stairs from the second floor. There were a few people still awake and one of them was Alfred. He noticed Kiku looking frantic and called out to him.

"Oi, Kiku! You look like you just sat on a hornet's nest. Where the heck you going this late at night?"

Kiku finished putting his arm through the other sleeve and started buttoning it up. "I've got something important to do and it's urgent I do it now. If I don't, I might lose it forever."

Alfred gave Kiku a knowing look. "I see. Well, it's not my business to pry, but be sure to tell that loser he's got a beating coming to him Monday for making you cry again." Alfred settled back down on the couch and went back to his handheld.

Kiku merely nodded an agreement and rushed out the front door and out into the cold night. In his mad scramble, he'd forgotten his scarf and hat, but he didn't care. A little cold was bearable if it meant he could get Arthur back. He ran straight across campus, out the main gate and over to the little concrete platform. The train had just pulled in; the last trip to Lorraine for the night. He was out of breath, but Kiku managed to get on just as it was leaving. He gave the conductor his ticket and found a compartment to collapse into. He fell onto the red velveteen seat, breathing like a mad man.

The train settled into its rhythmic rocking motions as it picked up speed. Kiku willed the train to go faster. It had to be well past midnight by now. He looked out the window but couldn't see anything in the pitch black of the night. So instead he settled against the back of the train seat and closed his eyes.

"Arthur…I'm coming…please…let him forgive me…"

As soon as the train pulled into Lorraine, Kiku was on crunch time. He needed to find Arthur but he didn't quite remember where his apartment complex was. He wouldn't be able to go back to school until the morning so if he couldn't find Arthur he'd be spending a night out in the cold. Kiku knew where to start looking at least; the bar where Arthur worked part time and where Kiku had gotten into a fight. That place was on Main Street, just a block from the train station.

Lorraine was eerily quiet this time of night. Everything was closed up and lights were out in the houses. Snow had begun to fall and it was piling up on the cobbled stones and on the outdoor furniture of cafes. Kiku was alone as he walked down the deserted street. He could hear the noises of the bar ahead of him and a dim light wavering. Kiku started walking towards it but then stopped.

He knew this place. It was where Arthur had gotten into the squabble with Antonio and his goon friends. Kiku remembered Arthur taking him down the alley here but then from where…? He shook his head and turned down the alley. He figured if he walked the same path, his memory would serve him and he would find what his was looking for. Kiku came to the end of the alley and to a two way fork. He looked back and forth before deciding to go right. Arthur lived near the ocean that much he was certain of.

Kiku walked and walked for a good thirty minutes, the street lamps becoming scarcer as he wandered into the poorer district of Lorraine. He kept stumbling over upturned bricks in the dimmer lighting. Finally, he saw it; the run down little shack of a building Arthur called home. Kiku's face brightened and he ran towards it. He charged up to the second story and started knocking on Arthur's door.

"Arthur! Arthur, it's me! Please open up! I'm sorry about earlier! Arthur, please open up! I need to talk to you! Arthur!"

Kiku's knocking and banging didn't get any response from the other side. His fists slid slowly off the door in disappointment. His eyes teared up and he sniffed from the cold.

"Arthur…please open up…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Arthur…please…" Kiku put his back against the door and sat down, curling his knees up. He buried his face, crying. So he had really been abandoned…just like before.

"Kiku…? Is…is that you?" said a very familiar voice. Kiku's head shot up like a whip, his eyes shiny from crying. They teared up even more when he saw who was talking.

"Arthur…I…I…," Kiku tried to speak, but he couldn't get the words out without outright bawling.

Arthur quickly opened the door and half dragged Kiku inside. He shut and locked his, pulling off his scarf. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here in this cold and at this time of night?" Arthur said indignantly. He was carrying a brown paper grocery bag.

Kiku sniffed again and smiled up at him. "I…c-came to see you. Because I love you."

Arthur pushed past Kiku and put his back on his kitchen counter. He started to unpack it. "I told you before, if you can't trust me, we're through."

"I know. That's why I came back."

Arthur stopped and slowly turned around, staring at Kiku. "What?"

"I thought a lot about what you said, Arthur. I know that you love me too much to just leave me like that, so I figured you must have your reason for being so harsh. Well, I'm just the same; I love you too much as well. That's…that's why I'm going to tell you everything. Because…I love you."

Kiku crossed the small room and put his arms around Arthur's waist, hiding his face in Arthur's coat. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you…that's how deeply I've fallen for you. I'm willing to risk it all if it means I can have you back."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Arthur said quietly. "You were so obstinate before about keeping your silence…"

"That's changed. I don't care anymore, because I know you'll still love me even when you learn the truth. Arthur…will…will you sleep with me tonight?"

Arthur seemed a little taken aback by that request. "But…"

"Please, Arthur? If you do, I'll tell you my past."

"Hey now, I'm not your convenient sex outlet you know!"

"But Arthur!" Kiku pressed himself even closer to Arthur. He looked up at him, his eyes teary and pleading again. "I'm so turned on right now, I can barely hold myself back!"

Arthur blinked a few times, suddenly realizing something. "Oh…oh! Wow, really? Hmm…I didn't know you could get this turned on…"

Arthur leaned in and started kissing Kiku. Kiku responded in earnest, kissing back with quite a bit of force. He was pushed up against the counters as Arthur continued to kiss him. Their tongues meshed and mingled, pushing against one another, but Kiku wasn't satisfied with just kissing. He started undoing Arthur's coat zipper in an effort to speed things up. Arthur didn't seem to mind; he shimmied out of the coat and it crumpled to the floor. Kiku's coat was next. It slid onto the floor a few seconds later. The entire time, Arthur and Kiku hadn't stopped kissing.

"Mmhmm…there's…mmhmm…a lot of things…you don't know about me…," Kiku said between kisses.

"Is that so? Care to teach me a thing or two then?" Arthur said as he planted another kiss on Kiku's neck. He started licking and biting it as well. Kiku rolled his head back, letting a little moan escape his lips. His skin felt absolutely electric. When Arthur began to play with Kiku's belt, he pushed back his hands.

"No, your private lesson begins now. Let me teach you you're not the only one who can service."

Kiku pushed Arthur back towards the kitchen table. Arthur ran into the back of one of the chairs. He had to hold onto it just to keep himself from falling over. "Nngh…ah…Kiku…!"

Kiku had undone Arthur's pants and was now paying back all Arthur had given him before. At the start of this, Arthur hadn't seemed all that excited but now it was a totally different story. It seemed Kiku's willingness to do this had made Arthur hot.

"Ah…ah…w-wait a sec-ah! Kiku…I…I'm gonna…!"

Kiku didn't pay him any heed; he just kept going. It looked like Kiku wasn't going to stop until he made Arthur come. Arthur shuddered, his limit almost at breaking point. Well he wasn't about to be made bottom! He roughly shoved Kiku off, where he slid back into the lower cabinets. Kiku wiped his mouth and looked at Arthur in astonishment.

"Arthur…what are you-?"

"Hah…hah…I…I didn't think you…had that kind of gall…hah…it's like you've had…experience in this before."

Kiku lowered his gaze and stood. "You didn't like it?"

"I didn't say that. That felt really good actually." Arthur slipped a finger under Kiku's chin to raise his gaze. "But I'm not the type to be on bottom. Let's do this properly then."

The instant that bedroom do was closed, it was like a wild wind had whipped up. Clothes went flying as they were shed like skin. Both of them were pretty turned on at this point. Arthur hadn't thought he could get this hot earlier, but oh man it was on now! His double bed creaked as they started kissing again.

"Mmgh…doesn't this…mmhmm…seem kind of familiar?" Kiku asked between kisses.

"Maybe. But no more talking or I'm gonna go bestial on you."

Arthur had Kiku pressed down into the mattress and had switched objectives. He pushed Kiku's legs up with his shoulders and was licking quite feverishly his nether-regions. Kiku could only give himself over to the elation he felt with Arthur's touch. His head rolled against the headboard and he kept moaning. It all felt so good he barely noticed the fingers go up his arse but he definitely felt them move.

"AH! Oh…ah…Arthur…that…ah…!"

"I know. You're a lot looser now than when we first started having sex four months ago. I bet I could fit myself and some fingers in there together."

"No! Tha-that's too much…ah…Arthur…are you-?"

"Mmhmm…you're plenty slick now. Seems you did most of that yourself. Alright, I'm going in!"

There was a lot of squelching noises as Arthur finally took him. That was what Kiku had been wanting all night; to feel Arthur inside him, to feel that heat explode. Arthur held onto Kiku's bent legs as he thrust into him. His hips seemed to move on their own and there was no stopping him now. He couldn't even stop if he wanted to, the pleasure was that strong.

"Hnngh…Kiku…I'm gonna…!"

"Ah! Arthur…I'm going to too!"

Arthur didn't know who came first, but when he let it out it all the tension he'd been penning up released itself. Sweat dripped from his face as he rested to catch his breath.

"Hah…hah…that was good…," he said, panting. "Wanna do it again? I don't think I'm done by a long shot."

Kiku nodded, his black hair sticking to his forehead. "I might have another go in me. Or maybe two. Arthur…I love you…so much…"

Arthur leaned over Kiku and kissed him on the forehead. "I know. I love you too."

They had a lot more than two more rounds in them. They had so much sexual frustration pent up they ended up just letting it all out. The pair had collapsed completely exhausted sometime in the early dawn hours and didn't stir until late morning. Kiku was woken by someone stroking his head. His eyes cracked open to see the bright green of his partner.

"Good morning. Or should I say, good afternoon?" Arthur smiled at him, still petting his hair.

Kiku yawned and snuggled closer. "Mmh…what time is it?"

"Nearly 11:30. Are you getting up?"

Kiku shook his head. "No. I want to stay right here with you. Besides, even if I tried to get up, I doubt I could walk. You really went to town on me last night."

Arthur shrugged and settled himself back into the sheets. "You invited me to, so can you blame me?"

"Well, I did make a promise. I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Naw, it's fine. I don't really care anymore."

"What? Really? Come on! Here I was all ready to spill my heart out to you and then you don't even want to know anymore? You can be so cold!" Kiku rolled over away from Arthur, irritated.

"Aww, don't be like that! You can tell me if you really want to but it's not going to make any difference. I'll still love you."

"I know that, dummy. It's just…I'm not sure how you'll feel about it." Kiku twisted to look back at Arthur. "It's not a pretty story."

"Just spill it already."

Kiku stuck his tongue out at him. "Nnnhn…I…I was an abused child…" Kiku's voice dropped and his tone darkened. "My older brother, he was a stepbrother by the way, no relation to me…used to sexually abuse me. That's why I came here. To escape him. But it didn't matter where I went; he still haunted me and I could never keep a relationship going. I don't even like people touching me."

Kiku paused and looked at Arthur. His expression hadn't changed since he'd started talking. Kiku continued.

"Then I met you and I was honestly scared of you when you forced yourself on me that day. I kept seeing my brother flash before my eyes. But the more I thought about it, I realized I didn't feel the fear I normally felt when someone approached me like that. That sense got even stronger when we slept together the first time. For some reason, I feel comfortable with you and no one else. Like…like you're my soul mate or something."

"That's it?" Arthur said in a bewildered tone. "And here I thought you'd killed someone. I had no idea…"

"Of course you didn't, I never told you and you never asked. But it doesn't matter now anyway." Kiku cuddled closer to Arthur. "I have you now. You'll protect me from anything that dare harm me, right?"

"Of course I will! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Arthur said indignantly.

Kiku giggled, his eyes feeling heavy again. He was still tired from the night before. He sighed contently and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Arthur."

Thank you so much for reading this all the way through! I got stuck a few times, but somehow I managed to get it done. I hope you all enjoyed my little take on the school AU for Hetalia (honestly I love school settings. It's so hot, like seriously.)

Well, that's my second England x Japan fanfiction done! This one had a lot more sex in it, but hey, who's complaining here? It's fun to write, but I just wish I could get more graphic with my wording. It's still too embarrassing for me to write certain words! (you all know what I mean ^_^)

Ooo, what's this? An extra bonus chapter? You don't say! Alright stay tuned for my special totally fanservice bonus chapter: **Study Hall: Extra Credit**!


	8. Omake: Study Hall

**Study Hall: Extra Credit!**

"Hey, I don't get this. Could you explain it to me?" Arthur pressed himself closer to his study buddy, pushing the paper in his face. Kiku sighed in exasperation and pushed back.

"This is the third problem in a row you haven't been able to figure out. They're simple equations to begin with!"

Arthur scratched the back of his head. "Well it's not my fault they don't know how to teach properly…"

"That's not the issue here," Kiku said sternly. "It's because you've wasted the last two years picking fights and slacking off school."

"Aw man, it's just my luck!" Arthur groaned, leaning back in his chair and throwing his hands up. "I'd have to fall in love with a guy that actually _likes_ doing homework!"

"That I have no answer for because that's your own fault. Now quit goofing off and I'll show you how to do this _again_."

Kiku leaned across the table and adjusted his reading glasses, looking over Arthur's shoddy math work. It was getting quite irritating having to stop his own work to help Arthur out. But it was unavoidable; it was part of their agreement. If Arthur could graduate this year, Kiku would go with him to England. Ever since then Arthur had been working his butt off to catch up. His part time job didn't help the situation either and he still got into a few fights, but all in all Arthur and done a 180. How long now had they been together?

"Okay, pay attention this time! You need to shift the X value to the other side of the equation. Just divide both sides like so…there. Understand now?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it…kind of. Man this is harder than it looks! I'm just no good at this academics thing."

"You're improving though," Kiku said, going back to his own homework. "You might just meet your end of the bargain."

"Hmm…you're saying I can't do it?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and scooted closer. He put his head on the library table and looked up at Kiku. "You think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, of course not! I never said anything like that!"

"Hmm…" Arthur reached up and took off Kiku's glasses. "Those really don't suit you…they're not sexy at all."

"And since when do I need to be sexy to study?" Kiku asked dubiously. "Besides I need those. Give them back!"

Kiku made a grab for the glasses, but Arthur's quick hands pinched them away. He was getting an all too familiar smile on his face. Kiku tried to seize them again, but missed and fell across Arthur's lap. He fixed an irritated glare at Arthur.

"Come on, I'm almost done! Just give them back!"

"No. I'm tired of math." Arthur bent forward and looked down at Kiku in his lap, smiling. "I want to study something more interesting now."

"Oh no you don't! I know exactly what's going on in that twisted head of yours! We can't do it here! This is the _school library!_ Someone will catch us and _then_ what?"

"So what?" Arthur retorted. "If people haven't figured it out after nearly half a year together, then they'll never know. There's nobody here anyway, I made sure. That's why I picked this time."

Kiku sat up and readjusted his chair. "You're telling me you specifically made sure we came here at this time just so we could do it? What is this, some kind of perverse fantasy for you?"

"Maybe. Besides, it's been three weeks since we last did it. If I start now, you know you won't be able to resist me."

Arthur twirled Kiku's glasses in his hand, his eyes narrowed with a sly smile, his other hand supporting his head. Kiku swallowed; he knew Arthur was right. They both had been so busy with club work and studying that they hadn't had any real time to themselves. Kiku's body had been craving Arthur's touch for too long and it was protesting even now.

"I got you turned on, didn't I?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

Kiku blushed all the way to his ears but didn't reply. He knew he'd say something stupid if he tried to retort. Arthur stood up from his chair, leaving Kiku's glasses neatly folded on the desk. He walked over to one of the bookshelves, pretending to ignore Kiku. Kiku grit his teeth and stood as well. He put his head on Arthur's back, still red as a beet.

Arthur couldn't help but smile broader. He turned on the spot, tucking a hand under Kiku's chin and lifting it. "So, that's a yes then?"

"Wouldn't matter anyway…cause you'd do it even if I said no," Kiku muttered, looking away.

"True. But you like it like this." Arthur tugged off Kiku's blazer as he started nipping at Kiku's neck. The silk tie was loosened and soon that was off too. Arthur's lips migrated back to Kiku's mouth, kissing him like he always did. It was wet and had a lot of tongue, but Kiku had gotten used to it so much he didn't care anymore. Kiku felt his shirt being unbuttoned and a warn hand touch his bare skin. He moaned softly, feeling his body respond eagerly.

"Mmm…you seem…different today," Arthur said, pulling away from the latest kiss. He tweaked Kiku's nipples, making him jolt. "It's like you're trying to hold back."

"Ah…I wonder…why that is? The location, perhaps?" Kiku replied.

Arthur shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's more like…you're afraid." Arthur pushed Kiku up against the bookshelves, holding onto his wrists. "Are you afraid of me?"

Now Kiku shook his head. "No! Arthur…I've…I've never been truly afraid of you…well, except for that first time. I'm more afraid…of myself. I'm afraid of what I'm becoming, giving myself into these sordid desires. But I _crave_ this! It's like a dangerous addictive drug…loving you…"

Kiku's eyes slid out of focus as he stared musingly into Arthur's green own. Arthur leaned in closer, the tip of his nose brushing Kiku's.

"Don't stare at me like that. It gets me even more riled up." Arthur kissed him again, forcing more of his tongue into Kiku's mouth. Kiku was compelled to open his mouth wider to accommodate.

"Mmgh…mmhmm…mgh…ah!"

Kiku jumped again when Arthur's hand slid down into his pants. The zipper was easily pushed aside as Arthur started stroking him. Kiku clung to Arthur's blazer for support, the strength leaving his knees.

"Ah! Nhnn…ah…A-arthur…n-no…ehhh…." Oh it felt like pure heaven! After three weeks of not touching, everything was exploding forth with tremendous speed. Kiku let go of Arthur's coat and wrapped his arms about his neck, shivering with pleasure. His breathing was becoming erratic but Arthur didn't even seem to be the least bit turned on.

"No…d-don't stop…"

"Geez, you're really tense, you know that? Don't you _ever_ do it yourself?"

"Ah…ah…It…feels better…when you do it…Arthur…"

"Does it now? Does it feel better when I do this?" Kiku gasped as Arthur drove his fingers up Kiku's arse. His back arched sharply and he moaned loudly. Arthur pushed in further, provoking more groans from Kiku.

"I still can't believe you get this turned on just from _fingers_. You really know how to take the fun out of this."

"Oh…ah…I…I want it…inside me…" Kiku said between gasps for air. "I don't want you to stop!"

"I'm not done playing with you yet," Arthur replied quietly. "But don't worry. I'm not going to stop any time soon."

Kiku grasped tightly to Arthur neck as he kept playing. He not only was using his fingers as a stimulate in the back, but was Arthur was also satisfying his front with his other hand. Kiku pressed himself closer to Arthur, his face red from hyperventilating. Arthur let go at last and turned Kiku around so he was up against the bookshelves and his back end was facing outward.

"You want it that bad?" Arthur asked, grabbing Kiku's hips and pulling them higher.

"Please…I can't take this anymore…" Kiku begged, his eyes teary. His pants were wrapped around his knees and he was wet from all the finger play. Arthur smirked, leaning down to Kiku's ear.

"You're so deliciously wet from all that…" he sneered. "It's almost cute how addicted you are to my touch."

Kiku bit his lip, more tears bursting forth. It was becoming unbearable, this desire. He wanted it bad. Arthur appeared to pick up on that as well and now he was into it. He held firmly to Kiku's hips as he finally entered. Kiku's fingers were turning white, he was gripping the edge of the bookshelf so tightly. It hurt like it always did but not as much nowadays. It would have been better if that dunce Arthur had brought the lube, but it was a little late for that hindsight.

Now Arthur was beginning to breathe hard from exerting himself. He slid in and out easily, thrusting hard each time he went back in.

"Hah…hah…heh, you're so accommodating," he panted. "I'm not even all the way in yet. This feels so good, I don't think I can stop."

"Mmhmm…ah…ah! Oh..i-it's getting…!" Kiku's body was moving in rhythm to Arthur's thrusts. "Uhhh…If you…move it like that…you…ah!"

Arthur thrust again and even reached around to touch Kiku again. Kiku couldn't take it anymore. He lost track of where it felt the best. His limit was breached and he let loose. A few seconds later, he felt the same thing discharge inside him; Arthur had come too. He let go of Kiku and he ended up sinking to the floor, gasping for breath. He gingerly rolled over so he was resting against the bookshelf.

"You continue to amaze me," Arthur said, sitting down next to him. "It doesn't matter how many times we do it, I never get tired of you."

"Do you think…maybe someday you will, Arthur?" Kiku asked.

Arthur shook his head and wrapped an arm around Kiku's shoulders, pulling him a little closer. "Not at all. Even when I'm old and gray, I'll still love you. Will you still love me?"

The earnestness in Arthur's voice made Kiku tear up a bit. He smiled, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Of course I will. I'll love until death do us part."

Well, that's it for my Omake. Ho yeah, it's totally fan service, but hey, I don't see anyone complaining! I know it doesn't really add much to the story (it's just some rabid fangirl's fantasy really, namely mine but that's another issue altogether ^J^) but it's fun to write and even more fun to read. Hope you enjoyed my extra sprinkling of smut! Stay tuned for more UKxJP from me for sure! Laterz all!


End file.
